Storybrooke Academy
by urdhild09
Summary: AU: This was a choice that Emma made when faced with either going to fancy prison or dingy prison. She just wasn't aware that by choosing "fancy prison" would change her life for good. This story contains swan queen, red beauty, sleeping warrior, Cora/Mary Margaret, and Blue Fairy/Tinker Bell. Some chapters may contain M material.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

Storybooke was not the place that Emma Swan wanted to be but when faced with the choice of either this or prison she choose being shipped off to the middle of no where Maine. So Emma drove her little yellow bug in front of the large iron gate that looked like it out of Victorian novel with a 'S' and 'A' woven into the iron design. On the other side all that Emma could see was a narrow dirt road with trees surrounding it on both sides. The guard that was stationed in front of the gate approached the small vehicle and in a gravelly voice said.

"State your business."

Emma fumbled to formed a sentence, which was completely out of character for her but she remembered the thick packet she was handed along with her plane ticket. She had to admire the planning that went into making sure she actually went to Maine and not jump the first chance she got. Picking up the crisp white envelope with the school crest on the front and handing it to the guard. The guard pulled out the single sheet of paper and read it over. It took a total of three minutes, apparently the guard needed to read every single word to make sure that she actually needed to be there. Like someone would drive to the middle of no where just to break in to a school for snobby rich kids. The guard handed the envelope back to Emma.

"Okay when I open the gate just follow the road until you reach the first building on the left. Show this paper to Miss. Lucas she will be the elderly lady sitting at the desk she will get you settled in," Emma just nodded as the guard left her to open the gate. In her numb state Emma drove down threw the gate fallowing the dirt road like she was told. The road opened up to a small lot that she assumed was the parking lot since there were cars in front of signs that read _reserved_. Emma pulled her bug into the only non reserved spot she could find and got out of the small vehicle and added a good stretch for measure, driving from the airport to here was a killer on the lower back and legs.

The building that she pulled in front of looked like an ordinary office building but the smooth granite that made up the building screamed wealth. The inside was the same, smooth white granite walls and floors that had no cracks or scuff marks to indicate that this building was part of a school. A single crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling, small rainbows danced on the walls and area above the chandelier giving the building a light and open feel. Yeah right.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked over the map that was next to a marble stair case that led to the mess hall and from what she could tell where she was standing a book store. The map laid out all of the floors with each room marked by a number and then that number was in the directory which in then tell you who occupies the room. Miss. Lucas' name was next to the number 400. 400 was the only number in the tear labeled _fourth floor_ which underneath it read _administers office_. Great not even an hour in and she was already being sent to the principle office. Another eye roll from Emma and she was off, better to let the higher ups start remembering her face.

The elevators, which were just on the other side of the built in map, were just like the rest of the building, in top notch condition. The elevator was an old French style, the ones with rattling brass gates that reminded her of the Tower of Terror. The elevator did not have buttons only key holes next to the arrows, which means taking the elevator was not an option anymore.

As she started to turn away a girl her age with long brown hair, red streaks mixed in with the brown creating a stunning contrast. The girl wore a dark blue and black plaid skirt that just hit her knees with a matching blue blazer, the same crest that was on her envelope was on the left breast pocket. On her head was a red knit cap, it was probably the only thing that the girl wore that didn't have the schools name or logo on it. The girl moved right pass Emma and placed a key in the top key hole, turning it. The girl looked over at Emma who was studying her with wrapped attention.

"Your new here," it wasn't a question but a statement. It was against school policy to wear clothing that was not the school uniform during school hour. The new girl was dressed in skinny jeans that were tucked into brown boots and a red leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. "I'm Ruby," she extended her hand out to the blonde.

"Emma," the girls shook hands and then stood there until the elevator gave a faint ding, metal doors rattling. Ruby took the key out of the lock and stepped into the gold box.

"Need a lift?" Emma nodded and stepped into the box, soft red carpet crunched under her feet. "Where to?"

"Fourth floor."

"Me to," Ruby pressed the small round button with a small elegant four inside it. The doors started to close but just as the brass doors closed a hand stopped them from closing. Another girl, also brunet and dressed in the Storybrooke Academy uniform, stepped in.

"Regina," Ruby addressed the girl with a sneer. Regina matched Ruby's tone with a hard smile.

"Miss. Lucas," Emma felt awkward standing between the two brunets as they have a staring contest. The elevators usual soft ding rang loudly and the creak of the gates opening nearly gave Emma a headache. Regina stepped out of the elevator and before she stepped out of sight she tuned to Ruby and in the same sneer tone said. "Have a nice day Miss. Lucas," Ruby's nostrils flare and her cheeks became flushed red with anger.

"I hate her so much," Ruby stomped out of the elevator and Emma not knowing what to do in a situation like this decided to fallow the fuming brunet.

"Whose Regina?" Emma fallowed the other girl down a white marble hallway with even whiter carpet.

"Regina is the head mistress daughter, instant popularity and untouchable status. She will talk to you all sweetly one minute and in the same breath threaten you. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you," for the sake of argument Emma nodded to appease the girl in front of her.

The hallway that they have been walking opened up to an office that looked more suited for a grand ballroom. In the center was a large oak desk where an elderly lady sat. On either side of her where large curved staircases, In between the opening where the stairs met was a large double white oak door. There were doors on either side of the stair cases, they were smaller but each door had a gold metal plate on the front of it. Ruby all but skipped to the elderly lady and engulfed her into a hug.

"Hi Granny," the elderly lady smiled and patted the arm that was wrapped around her slightly plump neck. The elderly lady wore a dress that did noting for her but that was how most women her age wore, at least that was Emma's experience, grey hair was in a loose bun and she had the standard wire framed glasses and chain.

"Hello dear I hope your day was good. Be a dear and run these up stairs you know how Granny's knees are," Ruby rolled her eyes but her smile held no hatred as she picked up the files that sat on the corner of her grandmothers desk and started up stairs. With Ruby out of site the older woman noticed Emma standing there in the middle of the hallway. "Hi you must be new here. How can I help you?" Doing as the guard told her to do Emma gave the elder women the same paper she did the guard. Again the letter was analyzed to the T and when she was done she took out a pad of pink paper. Writing something on the pad and stamping it she handed it and the letter to Emma. "Take this to the double doors at the top of the stair case and hand it to the woman at the desk. Good luck Emma," they shared a small smile and she freed Emma to brave her fate.

Emma climbed one of the stair cases that led to the upper level. The double doors at the top was designed elegantly, the pattern carved into the wood not just painted on. The large gold plaque edges patterns matched the ones on the door that read _Head Mistress Cora Mills_. Meting the head mistress and her daughter, the most popular girl in school, in the same day must be some sort of record.

The head mistress' office was designed just like the outside but with decretive gold trimming on the edges. Emma handed the pink slip of paper to the lady just like she was told to and the lady waved her off. Emma rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to call the woman a bitch under her breath. There was a sofa, which was the only thing to sit on in the whole damn room besides the chair where the woman sat. One side of the couch was already taken up by none other than Regina Mills. Emma took the other end and finally riffled threw the envelope that she has been caring with her since it enter her possession.

Besides the letter there was a course book with a corresponding course sheet, a pocket map of the entire campus with the hours in which buildings like the library and the mess hall was open, and the mess hall menu for the rest of the month. All of it boring stuff that didn't hold Emma's attention. Without even being aware of it her attention focused on the only possibly interesting thing, Regina.

The brunets hair was darker than Emma thought it was, it was closer to a black than it was a brown but the light natural highlights prevented that. Regina's skin was an olive tone that most girls risked skin cancer for and will still never have the natural softness as Regina's skin. The brunet's posture screamed born grace and elegance, back straight legs perfectly crossed at the knee and clothing completely wrinkle free. Compared to Emma's scuffed appearance and slouched posture Regina was the poster child for wealth.

The door on the other side of the office opened and a woman dressed in a simple light blue dress and white cardigan stepped out along with a woman dressed in a sharp business suit with even sharper stilettos.

"Miss. Blanchard let me be the first to tell you welcome to Storybrooke Academy please come to me with any problems you may encounter," the two women shook hands, the younger one looking as if she was going to faint.

"Thank you Mrs. Mills."

"Cora please," the older woman patted the younger woman's hand and gave her a smile that was hard to read as either genuine or professional.

"Cora," the younger woman practically whispered the name before her hand was released and she exited the personal office of her new boss. When Miss. Blanchard left Regina shot up from her spot and walked over to the woman clearly in distress about something.

"Mother-" Regina started but she was cut off by Cora as she looked over the single slip of paper her secretary handed her.

"Not now Regina I'm busy," Cora's eyes never left the paper.

"You're always busy mother," Regina crossed her arms and started to tap one foot. Cora sighed and looked at her daughter for the first time and crossed her arms across her stomach at the wrist, a much more elegant than the style her daughter was currently choosing.

"All right Regina what is so important that it cannot wait?"

"I wanted to know if you signed the permission slip for me to take the Benz out after school this Saturday."

"No," Regina looked at her mother in disbelief and slowly placed her arms to her side.

"Why not?"

"I saw the grade you got on the last test Mr. Gold gave you and you can be using the time to study not visiting what's-his name,"

"Daniel his name is Daniel."

"Right. So if that is all I have work to do Regina," Regina let out a huff and stomped over to where her bag and coat was and left, completely ignoring or not even noticing Emma. "Miss. Swan," Emma jumped when Cora called her name, almost dropping the envelope in the process. "Glad to see you made it. This way," Cora indicated to her office and Emma walked in with Cora behind her closing the door with a soft click.

Unlike the rest of the office, or the entire building for that matter, Cora's office actually had some color to it beside white and gold. The walls were painted in a dark almost maroon red and the dark wood floors matched the large wood desk and bureau and wood edge on the chairs in front of the desk. In between the desk and chairs was a large window overlooking the courtyard, heavy red drapes hung from each side.

"Can I get you anything Miss. Swan?" Emma shook her head. "How was your flight?" Emma replied with a shrug. "Not much to say but I guess you're wondering why a prestigious school is interested in someone like you."

"Kinda."

"Its because Miss. Swan though I do not condone your actions, they provide me with a glimpse at a person that cannot thrive in prison. The few states in which you stayed in long enough to attend school said you did exceptionally well and were every bright but your disruptive behavior over shadows your intelligence."

"Yeah that sounds like me," Emma chuckle died half way in the throat when she saw the disapproving look that her new head mistress gave her.

"I am giving you a second chance as you might call it, to earn a degree that you can then use to actually take control of your own life Miss. Swan. However if I get one wind of any misbehavior or any conduct violations you will find yourself on the next plane back to Arizona to finish the sentence that you were given are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Emma Swan was not an easy person to scare for she has dealt with a whole panel of threatening looks from adults but the look that Cora was giving her can make a vicious dog whimper with its tail between his legs. With another hard to read smile Cora shifted through some files before pulling one out and handing it to her.

"Good now that that is settled here are the necessary forms for you to collect a uniform, handbook, and whatever other materials you need for the semester. Each student is given a monthly budget which you can use in any way you please and will be on the card in folder, paper money is prohibited on campus and you won't need it unless you are traveling out of Storybrooke. Student are allowed to leave campus with the signed approval of a legal guardian, since you do not have a legal guardian on campus you need to get permission from your house supervisor. The course sheet that you have needs to be filled and improved by me before Monday and a list of recommended classes are in the folder. Do you have any questions Miss. Swan?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good," Cora stood up from her chair and Emma took it as a sign to do the same. "Now I hope I do not have to see you in this office again understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Welcome to Storybrooke Academy Miss. Swan."

**A/N: First posted on Tumblr. I own nothing. Do not hesitate to ask any questions. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Off to Neverland

Unlike the problem she was faced with when she was going up going down was easier, she just took the almost never ending corkscrew stair case down to the bottom floor. When she exited the stairwell the elevators brass doors screeched opened and Ruby bounced out, ponytail swishing happily.

"Emma hey!" the smile that the brunet gave her was genuine, something that Emma was not use to.

"Hey," Emma replied awkwardly, giving the other girl a small wave.

"How did it go?" Emma watched the other girl rock back and forth on her heels in front of her, apparently Ruby was one of those people that needed to be constantly moving.

"Fine met the head mistress," Ruby stopped mid rock, her feet falling heavily against the granite emulating a soft thud. The brunet's jaw went slack, mouth hanging open and if it could it would have hit the floor like it does in old bugs bunny cartoons.

"No. Way. You have to do something major to be sent to her. What did you do?" Emma's back went ridged and her fingers tighten, the paper crinkling under her fingertips. Ruby saw the sudden change in the blonde's posture and the forming wrinkles on the folder that was in the blonde's grasp. This taught Ruby something very important about the new girl; never ask personal questions. "You know what forget I mentioned it. Are you hungry? Lunch ends in an hour," glad that the question was dropped and the fact that the last thing she ate was a bag of airline peanuts, Emma agreed on the lunch invitation.

The mess hall could not be described as a cafeteria for it lacked the plastic chairs and rectangle tables but giving something a fancy wrapping doesn't change what it was. The tables were small squares that could hold four and can be easily shuffled around to make larger tables. The chairs were wooden as well but had built in velvet cushions on the back and seat.

Like in any high school cliques sat together and stayed away from the group that was polar opposite to them. There was the large mesh of what Emma assumed was the jocks and cheerleaders since she didn't know if Storybrooke had any sport teams, that took up the space in the front next to the large windows. On the other side was a circle of kids with cards, no doubt the geeks and nerds group. In front of the jocks closes to the food service entrance was another group of kids all sitting in a straight line more than a circle with one girl at the head.

Regina sat there legs elegantly crossed back straight even as her focus was on the leather bound pad she was writing in. A light skinned african american boy sat as close as he could to Regina's left side. A single large red apple sat just ever so slightly at the corner of her pad.

"Whose the kid who wants to be a part of Regina's side?" Ruby looked up from where she was loading her plate with spinach, apparently the school makes sure you get the necessary food groups.

"Sidney Glass pathetic. He has been fallowing Regina like some lost puppy dog since grade school. He runs the school paper The Daily Mirror, thats the only way he could ever get a spot at the council table," Emma waited behind Ruby to make a decision between what flavored water to get.

"Let me guess Regina is the president?" deciding on cherri Ruby placed it horizontally on her tray.

"Yeah ever since she was a freshman, the last president practically hand picked her. The fact that she's the top honchos daughter doesn't hurt," Emma nodded and they waited behind a male student who was buying a granola bar. Ruby gave the elder lady dressed in a white smock and plastic hair cap two slips of yellow paper and indicated to Emma when she got a spectacle look from her. "She's new," Emma gave her a small smile and the lunch lady just shrugged and placed the slips of paper in the register.

"You didn't have to do that I have a few bucks," charity on any level did not sit well with Emma, it was usually an act of pity and gave her an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It wouldn't do you any good paper money is practically useless here. Keep it hidden until January we usually have a winter field trip around then. And think about it this way on Monday you can buy me lunch," Ruby smiled at her and led her away from the crowds in the front that thinned out the further back you went. Ruby led Emma to a table where a chinese girl and a girl with dirty blond hair that was styled in a messy bun sat. The three girls talked and Ruby not noticing Emma taking the free seat next to her waved her over. Approaching with caution Emma set her tray in the free area in front of the only unoccupied space. "You guys this is Emma. She's new."

"Nice to meet you Emma," the chinese girl bowed her head slightly. "I am Mulan Fa and this is Tink," she indicated to the dirty blond.

"Nice to meet you Emma."

"Tink?" the blond just shrug her shoulders.

"Eh it's a nick name," Emma let the issue go and took her seat. Not wanting to intrude on the girls conversation Emma kept most of her focus on her grilled chicken wrap. Though it was not her first choice, she rather be eating a grilled cheese, the grilled chicken wrap was pretty tasty. The whole grain wrap didn't taste like cardboard, the chicken was cook perfectly, the raisins were not tasteless and the lettuce and tomato was crisp. Her attention was brought back to the other girls when the light conversations that she half tuned out stopped. When she looked up her green eyes met three different pairs of eyes.

"What?" she knew it wasn't very lady like or classy to talk with your mouth full but she couldn't help the fact that a chicken wrap was hanging half out of mouth when they decided to focus on her.

"We were just wondering what you did to get sent to the dragon layer?" all three girls lean in a little pushing Emma back further into her seat.

"Okay what is the big deal with being sent to the head mistress' office?" the three girls looked at each other for a moment then back to Emma.

"Emma," Tink started placing a hand on Emma's red leather clad shoulder. "No one that enters that office comes out unscathed."

"She's right," Mulan added. "Any one who goes there is either suspended or expelled."

"Even Regina avoids it as much as she can and it's her own mother," Ruby threw her hands up in the air for dramatic effect. "I have to pass by that door at least once whenever I run files for Granny and I get a chill every time I do," she shivered for good measure.

"Okay I will give you one thing she's scary but nothing happened she just gave me a form that will allow me to pick up a uniform and my books. Oh, she also said 'I hope I do not have to see you in this office again Miss. Swan' but all principles say that."

"Well, watch you back you may never know whose watching. Do you need any help with picking classes?" Emma gave them the packet that Cora had given her. As a group the girls analyze the recommendations that their esteemed head mistress so highly recommended. Ruby looked at her watch and mumbled a curse under her breath. Quickly searching through her backpack she took out three highlighters and a pen, it was red, of course. "Okay I'm going to make this quick. Pink means it's a good class to take, good teacher and easy work. The blue means an okay teacher with moderate work. Yellow means the class is really good but the teacher is a prick and they will load you down with work," the bell rang and the shuffling of people packing up to leave almost drowned Ruby out. "I add a few notes that may be use full. Good luck Emma!" taking her things and her half consumed lunch, Ruby waved goodbye to Emma and ran to catch up with the others.

That left Emma alone with the packet, now sporting colorful new stripes. She looked over the pink suggestions, most were for elective classes like art and theater. The blue and yellow ones were for classes related to subjects like math and english. Every one of the classes on Emma's sheet had a stripe or mark from Ruby's highlighters but one.

It was a standard English class and it had a room number but the teachers name was blank. When she looked up the course number in the book from her original envelop again the teacher space was blank. It stopped Emma in her tracks but a bigger part of her threw caution to the wind and it was the first thing she placed on her course sheet.

All of the yellow marks on Emma's sheet were social studies classes all taught by the same teacher: Mr. Gold. She remembered the name from the conversation she over heard between Regina and Cora. If Mr. Gold was the teacher that was harsh on everyone than he earned her respect in a way. Since there were no other teachers teaching social studies she decided to take standard history thinking it would be the easiest.

Math, foreign language, science, and physical education were easy because she was only given one option. Picking an elective however was not going to be as easy. An elective went beyond the basic skills, this was where kids that didn't shine in math or science or English, sparkle. Art was out since Emma could not draw beyond stick figures. Music required her to play an instrument, again not a strong skill she posses. Choir required singing, and she sounded like a dying cat, that left theater as the lucky winner. Form filled, she decided to hold on to it just incase she needed it for her books.

The book store across the hall was her next goal. The book store had one side that looked like a school store, backpacks hang on one wall along with stacks of binders and journals. Rows of book shelfs going six back two wide double sided, not counting the five against the walls. The other side of the store was set up like a connivance store with large refrigerators on one wall and wooden shelfs organized by the type of snacks and circle racks filled with magazines organized by genre. Not knowing where to start Emma approached the desk where an elderly man with white hair and glasses sat reading an edition of The Daily Mirror. He looked up at Emma and neatly folded the paper and readjusted the glasses on his nose.

"Hi how can I help you?" Emma gave him the paper that will allow her to collect a uniform and the course sheet that she filled out. The man looked over both forms before looking down at the left side of his desk. He rounded the corner to step in front of Emma, a tape measure was in between his fingers. "Could you be so kind as to remove your jacket," Emma slipped out of her jacket placing it almost on top of the gentleman's news paper. He motioned for her to raise her arms out by her sides and he measured her arm span. Taking the pencil that was behind one ear he wrote the numbers on the edge of his news paper. He did the same for her bust, waist, and height before returning behind the counter. "You're a size nine shoe correct?"

"Y-yeah why?" he just wrote the number down before walking away. Tapping her fingers she waited for a good five minutes before curiosity got the best of her. Next to the desk was a wire bin, the ones that news papers came in. A stack of The Daily Mirror were fired up and ready to be read. Emma peeked at the front page.

**Second Year and Already Unchallenged: Regina MIlls wins presidential election by default**. **Article by Sidney Glass. Photo taken by Katherine Nolan**

The title was accompanied by a picture of Regina dressed professionally in a grey wrap dress, a thin black belt with a gold rectangle buckle was around her waist showing off her curves. Regina's lips were painted in a shade of red that reminded Emma of the apple that she saw earlier next to the brunets pad at lunch. The smile that was on Regina's face was so tight it was almost nonexistent. What she was upset about Emma couldn't tell but it wasn't her problem. She also wasn't surprise that Sidney was the on that wrote the article about Regina, looks like what Ruby said about him being a tag along was becoming more true.

A cough brought Emma's attention back to the man who had placed several items on the counter next to Emma's jacket.

"Okay Miss. Swan here is two weeks of school uniforms; two blazers, two vest, two sweaters, two gym uniforms, a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of dark brown loafers, two packages of socks one white one blue, books for all of your classes except English. New teacher I don't know how they run their class. A student handbook, and last but not least this semesters coupons. These coupons will allow you to buy your meals and snacks, also the permission slips for leaving campus are also in there. It mentioned you needed a car tag?"

"Yeah um I drove here from the airport," Emma started to go threw all that he brought her, it was lot.

"Well, consider your self lucky most student can't have a car on campus until their third year."

"No kidin."

"So, pick your self out a backpack and anything else you might need and I will ring it right up."

"Okay thank you sir," Emma went over to where the backpacks were lined up against the wall. The backpacks were one of three colors, black navy blue or grey, and each color gave you the option of either a messenger, tote bag, or the traditional backpack style. But no matter what color or style they all sported the Storybrooke Academy crest front and center. Emma settled on a black messenger bag. She pulled out the recommendation sheet with Ruby's handiwork across the page from her jacket pocket. She fallowed every single one of Ruby's suggestions like '_make sure you stalk up on loose leave paper teacher's will not accept assignments torn from note books_' and '_if you're taking Mr. Spencer's geometry class have a compass, protractor, ruler, and plenty of graph paper on hand_'. Ruby's little pointers and pieces of advice made the whole process of buying school supplies easier.

By the time the bell rang again at one fifteen on the dot Emma was loading her small yellow bug with everything that she needed to survive her new school. With a sticker on her windshield and map spread out on the passengers seat she pulled out of her spot and fallowed the map to one of the dormitories with the name '_Neverland_'.

**AN: I will try to post a new chapter up every week as long as school and life doesn't get in the way. Thanks to all of my readers you rock!**


	3. Meet the lost girls and their new leader

Neverland was inclosed in a thick circle of large oak trees, hiding the simple wood house in a curtain of red and gold. Crisp fall leafs crunched underneath her yellow bugs tires as she pulled up to a house that was better suited for camping in the middle of the woods, but the smooth finish and splinter free wood gave the house a fighting chance against the other fancy dorms that Emma knew Storybrooke Academy was full of. The cabin was made of Australian Cypress with a pale olive green roof. The porch wrapped around the entire house with a balcony on the left side and the roof extended to cover the back porch. Small panes of window were spread out, light drapes hung from the front windows.

Sitting on the wood steps was a woman in her early thirties with short black hair that was parted to the left. It was the same woman that almost passed out on the granite floor of Cora's outer office earlier that afternoon. The light blue dress was tucked in between her raised knees and the white cardigan was stretched thin across her breast. The ballet slippers matched her dress, little silver bows neatly tied on the seam. She jumped when a twig snapped under Emma's heavy boots.

"HI!" Miss. Blanchard took hold of the railing to regain her balance on her numb legs.

"Hi," Emma gave her a wave, red leather on leather giving a faint squeak.

"I'm Mary Margaret its nice to meet you," Miss. Blanchard held out her hand for Emma to take.

"Emma Swan," they shook hands for a moment. Breaking apart the two ladies stood there for a moment, a thick awkward silence fell between them. "So," Emma started, hands nervously swinging by her side. "What are you doing sitting out here, if you do not mind me asking?" Miss. Blanchard patted down an invisible strain of hair.

"Oh um you see I'm new here and I'm supposed to be this dorms new supervisor but after I dropped off all of my things in my new classroom I locked my keys in there and now I can't get in. I'm so stupid," the older woman fell heavily on the steps, forehead resting on her knees.

"It's not stupid," Emma sat next to her on the steps. "I'm sure you're not the first teacher to lock their keys somewhere," not getting any response from the other woman Emma thought about what would make her feel better, it was one of her hidden talents. "When I was in third grade my teacher accidentally dropped her keys in a port a potty," the older woman slowly lifted her head from her knees, a mixed expression of horror and disgust on her face.

"You're joking?" Emma shook her head, gold curls bouncing. A fit of chuckles bubbled in Emma's belly.

"I wish I was. When she reported it they tried to gave her her keys back covered in gods knows what," Emma took a breath because her laughter stated to take over her speech. "And… and they just… just dropped them right into her hand. She has never been more disgusted in her life," by this time both girls where laughing uncontrollably, Miss. Blanchard was feeling less stupid. She knew this job was not going to be easy and she was going to be looked down on for being the low man on the totem pole. This story was good for her, it reminded her she was human and there forth imperfect, and she was anything but perfect.

When both girls stopped laughing they looked at each other, pale green eyes met emerald green ones. Mary Margaret quickly turned away, heart pounding so hard against her chest it hurt. Those eyes and the smile they were so familiar it frightened her. Emma's smile faltered as she saw the inner turmoil play across the older woman's face.

They were both saved from anymore awkward moments by someone clearing their throat. Ruby, Mulan, and Tink stood there with the same look of confusion on their faces. Another pregnant pause fell on the secluded part in the small forest within Storybrooke Academy walls. The only sound was the light rustle of leafs as they were carried away by the wind.

"Hey guys," Emma waved awkwardly at the three girls whom gave her the same wave back. "This is Mary Margaret she says she's this dorm's new supervisor."

"H-Hello girls," Mary Margaret got up on shaky legs, her left hand gripping the rail for dear life.

"Hi," the three girls replied. It was Ruby who regain her composure. "My name is Ruby and this is Mulan and Tink," she indicated to the two girls next to her.

"Oh that's right Miss. Lucas said I was going to be supervising the dorm where her granddaughter and her friends live," Ruby rolled her eyes but the smile on her face was warm.

"Yeah that sounds like Granny. Always bragging about her awesome granddaughter," Tink and Mulan snickered at Ruby's playful bragging about herself. "Well, welcome to Neverland, our home away from all the rules and policies of Storybrooke Academy," Ruby climbed the stairs and lifted the sign on the door that was engraved with the dorms name in child like writing, and pulled out a key to unlock the door.

The house was wood inside and out, but there were fancy rugs that probably cost more than the actual house. There was a living room area with a large plasma screen above a real stone fire place and a large curved black leather sofa, one of those fancy rugs covered wood floor between the sofa and fire place, in a fluffy mas of brown. The kitchen had a dark granite counter top, a large stainless steel double door refrigerator, and dark wood dinning table with matching dinning and counter top chairs. Sun shined through the windows making the whole house warm and open.

With the door propped open with Tink and Mulan's backpacks, the small groups of females helped the two new arrivals move into their new home at Storybrooke Academy. Mary Margaret's room was on the first floor next to the large wooden staircase. It was a decent size room that had a queen mahogany bed with matching vanity and dresser. She had her own bathroom that was attached to her room with a claw tub and shower head. There wasn't a shower curtain or bedding but that was okay she had her own that she has had since as long as she could remember.

Emma did not have her own room, which was something that she was very use to. In fact the whole second floor was one big room with four twin red oak beds at four corners of the room, a four drawer dresser between each set of beds. Off to the side was a small sitting room with bean bags chairs and a small area rug. There was a large bathroom to the right of the stairs with two separate shower stalls, two toilets with two large walls and plastic curtains for some degree of privacy, and a large sink area. Ruby placed Emma's things on the far left side, the only bed with stark white sheets.

"Alright Emma you can place your clothing in the top two drawers. Oh and a word of advise," Ruby approached Emma and wrapped her arm around red leather clad shoulders. "Unless you want your things tossed out the window by Mulan, keep your things on your side of the room and never touch hers," though her voice was hushed but completely serious.

"S-sure okay thanks," Ruby smiled at her and playfully slapped her shoulder.

"So Emma," Ruby sat down on the bed across from hers, decked out with a red comforter and pillow cases. Emma was sensing a pattern with her new roommate. "What classes are you taking?" Emma started to take her new uniforms out of their plastic wrapping.

"Um I don't know my exact schedule. When I picked up my uniforms the guy offered to turn my form in so I hope Cora approves it," Ruby cringe at the mention of Cora's name. "What?"

"Can we not call her C…Co… Cora, see I can barely say her name," Ruby shuddered and clenched her heart for good measure, which induced an eye roll from Emma.

"Okay, fine whatever. So I have to wait for my official schedule from our head mistress but I am taking that English class that was left blank and a history class with Mr. Gold. What's the deal with him anyway," Ruby looked up from where she was separating brown and red strains in her ponytail.

"Who Mr. Gold? Rumor has it he owns the town and he use to own the school as well but he lost it when his wife left him. According to Granny Mr. Gold's wife left in the middle of the night, she took their son with her and they were never seen again. But before she left she signed her shares to the school to Cora, giving her power which is how she became head mistress. Before his wife left Mr. Gold was always a harsh teacher but he is unbearable now. You be lucky to leave his class with a 'C'. He's not allowed to grade his own finals. Not after he failed all of his classes two years in a row right after his wife left him."

"I thought your yellow marks meant 'good teacher but lots of work'?"

"They did, Mr. Gold is a brilliant teacher. He talks about history like he lived threw it, connecting to it on deeper levels than I have ever seen, but he's hard to impress. You can do a project to the T of the rubric and he will give you a 'B' minus on a 'A' project. Not even Regina gets free appraisal."

"Yeah I know her mother threw a fit about her test grade from his class," this peaked Ruby's interest and she dropped her pony tail so hard it bounced off her shoulder.

"Regina was in the office with you? I need details now. What did she say?" by this time she was bouncing on her bed, a pillow fell to the floor unacknowledged by its owner.

"Nothing she just didn't give Regina permission to leave campus Saturday," Emma felt uncomfortable talking about someone else's private life, even if she was supposed to dislike Regina.

"Oh La la," Ruby rolled her shoulders, a mocking flirtatious smile on her lips. "Sounds like President Mills had a date with her boy toy," Emma opened her mouth to speak but heavy foot falls on the stairs interrupted her.

"Emma, Ruby," Mulan's rasp voice came from across the room. "Mary Margaret wants to have a meeting in the living room," and just like that she left. Thankful for the distraction Emma looked at Ruby, who just shrugged her shoulders and headed for the stairs. Emma followed her, leaving two stairs between them. Tink was already curled into the curve of the leather sofa and Mulan was next to her, arms crossed just below her breast. Ruby sat next to her and Emma took the end closes to Ruby. Mary Margaret came out of her room with a book between her hands.

"Okay," Miss. Blanchard started, it was evident in her voice she was nervous. "So I called this meeting for us to not only get to know each other but to go over the rules as well," Tink raised her hand and she was acknowledge with a slight nod of the head.

"We already know the rules Mary Margaret."

"Yes, I am aware of that but I do not and I would find it useful to look them over and go over them as a group," all four girls groaned. "Okay, how about we introduce ourselves. As you girls know I am Mary Margaret Blanchard and I will be teaching English here at Storybrooke Academy. Now you guys," she pointed to Tink to start.

"My name is Tink. No, it is not my real name but it is the I would like to be called."

"Okay Tink nice to meet you," she moved her hand to Mulan.

"My name is Mulan Fa. I am an exchange student from China."

"Thank you Mulan," she moved to Ruby next.

"Okay I'm Ruby Lucas, and my question is do we call you Miss. Blanchard or Mary Margaret?"

"Nice to meet you Ruby and you can call me what every you are comfortable with, Miss. Blanchard, Miss. Mary Margaret, or just plain old Mary Margaret it's all fine by me," she nodded in Emma's direction.

"My name is Emma Swan and I'm new."

"Okay now that everyone knows each other shall we go over the rules?" another groan came from all four girls. "Oh hush I'm sure that they are not that bad," Mary Margaret opened her book and folded it at the spine. "Rule number one: all students must be at their dorms by sundown, the exception being from the second week of November to the second week of March. During this time students are restricted to the lit paths and areas. In case of school function curfew is extended to an hour after the event has ended. Any student(s) found outside during the night would be sent straight to their dorms with an automatic type 2 warning. Any student(s) found in a dorm that is not their own will be given either a type 2 or type 3 warning in regard to the offense," Ruby raised her hand. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you going to read us all the rules?" Ruby cringed half knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am I think it's important for us to know this," another groan, louder than the others. "Shush. Okay rule two: students are prohibited to leave school grounds without permission from their legal guardian/dorm supervisor. Any student(s) caught trying to leave school grounds or in Storybrooke without a sign permission slip will be sent immediately back to school with an automatic type 3 warming.

"Rule three: Students are in bed by no later than eleven during school nights( Sunday night-Thursday night), lights out is extended to midnight on Friday and Saturday nights. Any dorm caught with any bright lights or loud noises, the person(s) will be given a type 1 warning. If the guilty person(s) is not found or the whole dorm is at fault every person is given a type 2 warning no exceptions.

"Rule four: if a student(s) is caught smoking, gambling, defacing school property, caring a weapon, in possession of drugs or drug paraphernalia, or any items on the below list of ban items on school property that student(s) will receive an automatic warning corresponding to the offense. Do You want me to go over the-"

"NO!" Mary Margaret jumped at the force of the outburst, apparently the girls cooperation only went so far.

"Okay I'm almost done. Rule five: during school hours students are only allowed to wear the school uniform; white button down with tie, sweater or blazer with vest, skirt, dark socks, and dark brown loafers. Any student found wearing any clothing that is not the appropriate school attire will be sent strait to their dorm to change and be given a type 2 warning.

"Rule six: students are not allowed outside of their classrooms when class is in session without a pass signed by a teacher or administrator or in the company of a teacher. If a student is found without a pass then they will be escorted to class by a hall monitor," she raised an eyebrow at the snickering coming from three of the four girls whom quickly stopped at her disapproving look. "And be given a type one warning.

"Rule seven: if a student(s) is caught violating the academic contract concerning plagiarism, or violating the computer usage contract the student(s) will be sent immediately to the administrators office and no warning is given," Mary Margaret paused a looked at the clock. "How about after I read the types of warnings I make you girls dinner," at the mention of food the girls perked right up leaning in close to pay extra attention. Mary Margaret gave an inward chuckle, guess it didn't matter if the teens were boy or girl, they jump at the chance for food. "Okay lets finish this.

"A type 1 warning: student is given a half hour lunch or after school detention if the offense happened during school hours with the teacher whom gave them the detention. If the offense happened after school hours the student is sent to their dorms for the rest of the evening or after their work duty.

"A type 2 warning: student is given an hour lunch detention if the offense happened during school hours with the teacher whom gave them the detention. If the offense happened after school hours then the student is sent to their dorms for the weekend only leaving for their weekend work duty with escorts.

"A type 3 warning: student is sent to their dorm suspended for the appropriate amount of time, not even leaving for their work duty. This action is also fallowed by a private corporal session with the dorm's supervisor," Mary Margaret visibly paled at the last sentence. She reread the sentence five time, each time her eyes met the same set of words: _Corporal session with dorm's supervisor_. She would be responsible for administrating corporeal sessions. God help her.

"Miss. Blanchard!" not even realizing how deep in thought she was she gave a mild yelp when her name was called, dropping her book in the process. Taking a few deep calm breaths Mary Margaret regained her composure and looked at the four girls whom were starring at her as she had two heads. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"Yes, girls I'm fine. How about dinner? What's everyone in the mood for?" they agreed on grilled cheese, Emma's favorite. Emma decided to help Mary Margaret with dinner while the others started on their weekend homework at the table.

Emma was in charged with slicing the cheese and the loaf of bread into individual slices and the carrots into smaller circles. Mary Margaret started to warm the pan and grease the surface evenly with a teaspoon of butter. Emma handed her a completed sandwich and then asked the young blonde to set the table when the other girls were done. Emma took out five glasses and left them in the center of the table along with five cloth place mats. When each girl was done with the assignment they started to make room for dinner.

Along with the grilled cheese's Mary Margaret served them a side of steam carrots and green grapes. She limited each girl to only one can of soda, a decision that got her a lot of back lash but she was firm about it. Soda issue aside, dinner was a pleasant affair and it was a learning experience for everyone.

Mulan was very reserved only taking small bites and sips at a time. Tink divided and conquered, cutting her sandwich into small squares. Ruby took large chunks at once, gulping it down with soda, it was no surprise she was the first to finish off her can. Emma took things very slowly taking her time to chew her food, almost savoring it. Mary Margaret, well she might go down as the first person ever to eat a grill cheese with a knife and fork.

When dinner was done, Ruby and Tink cleaned and put away the dishes while Mary Margaret and Emma finished unpacking and Mulan went out for her daily after dinner walk. When the last glass was put away a hard wood knock rang threw the house. Tink and Ruby looked at each other but they just gave each other the same 'i-do-not-know-anything' look. It was Ruby who was braved enough to approach the door and looked out the window next to it.

"Shit!" Ruby threw herself against the door her heart beating hard in her chest.

"What?" Tink approached her friend with caution. This was new territory for her, she always thought Ruby had no fears. Guess she was wrong.

"It's her," Ruby said with a shaky voice.

"Who Regina?"

"Worse," if it was possible the look of horror on Ruby's face grew. "It's her mother," it was Tink's eyes that widen this time. Never has the head mistress visited any of the dorms, especially one as small as Neverland. She didn't even visit her own daughters dorm, it was always Regina going to her. Another knock made both girls jump and sent Tink running to Mary Margaret. Miss. Blanchard was in the middle of fixing her bedding when Tink bursted into her room panting and in distress.

"Tink what's wrong?" she approached the frazzle girl calmly.

"Head Mistress Mills is at our door," Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow at her and started to the door. She stopped when she noticed Ruby standing in front of the door looking petrified. Once more there was a knock more harder and quicker than the others, apparently the person on the other side was loosing patience.

"Ruby could you please move away from the door," the long hair brunet nodded stiffly and all but ran to her friend and they held each other as they witness their supervisor go to the door. It was a moment like this that reminded Tink when she, Ruby, and Mulan watched a horror movie last halloween and they were yelling at the woman to not open the door for the killer was on the other side. It was the same thing she wanted to do at this very moment, to warn Miss. Blanchard of the terror behind the door. Despite the girls reaction Mary Margaret was not hesitant to open the door, a genuine smile on her face.

"Mrs. Mills what a pleasure. Please come in," Mary Margaret stepped aside to allow her boss in.

"Thank you and please call me Cora," she entered the house, stiletto heels clicking on the hard wood floors. She noticed the two huddled up girls and tilted her head ever so slightly, wavy brown hair gliding across designer shoulders. "Hello girls," she looked at Tink and then at Ruby. "You are Miss. Lucas' granddaughter correct?" Ruby was taken back. Like everyone else she has heard noting but horror stories about the woman talking to her like she was an old friend. She realized she was asked a question and she heard her grandmother scalding in her head.

"Y-yes m-ma'am I am one and the same," she released a nervous chuckle.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your grandmother speaks highly of you."

"T-thank you ma'am," if it was possible she was shaking even more. It was Mary Margaret that saved both teens anymore awkward moments with the most powerful woman on campus.

"Girls why don't you run up stairs so that Mrs. Mills and I can talk in private," she barely finished before both girls ran up the stairs like their life's depended on it. Emma looked up from where she was organizing her clothes when she heard her roommates crash into their room. Before she could say anything they shushed her and looked over the railing to see if they can hear anything. With the girls gone Mary Margaret turned her attention to the older woman.

Even with age Cora was a beautiful woman. Her hair fell in soft light brown waves that just touched her shoulder blades. The suit that she wore was probably worth more than what Mary Margaret earns in a year, a soft white button down under a black tailored suit jacket with matching slacks. Cora was a walking symbol for power and class.

"I am so sorry about them I have no idea what came over them," Cora chuckled lightly, again the same hard to read smile on her face.

"It's quite all right I need to talk to you any way."

"Oh, can I get you anything," Mary Margaret took a half step to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine I just came here to give you these," Cora reached into her silk lined pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys that had a little red M&M key chain on it. At the sight of her keys Mary Margaret relaxed slightly then tightened, for all she knew she was in trouble.

"Thank you so much for returning my keys to me Cora," Cora took one of her hands, which caused her to blush and gently placed them into her open palm.

"Please make sure you keep better track of them, we wouldn't want them falling in the wrong hands now do we," the young woman shook her head. "Good," Cora slid her fingers up slim snow white fingers, pushing each one with her own to form a fist around the recovered item in discussion. Mary Margaret stopped breathing for a moment and her palms started to feel clammy. It was a foreign but also intimate feeling. When she looked up back at Cora, her milk chocolate brown eyes have darken to a shade of dark chocolate brown. The two woman slowly broke apart and they stood there in a thick awkward silence. The alarm to the back porch door went off, making both women jump. Mulan walked in white sneakers in her hand. Noticing her mistake Mulan bowed deeply in apology.

"My apologies Miss. Blanchard, Head Mistress Mills," with another bow she headed up stairs with no objection. Cora took this opportunity to look at her watch.

"I as well must offer my apologies Miss. Blanchard I didn't know how late it was getting and you probably still have some unpacking to do," Mary Margaret nodded and walked Cora to the door. When she reached the door she remembered something that was bothering her.

"Oh Cora," the older woman turned, the setting sun shinning behind her.

"Yes, Miss. Blanchard?"

"Mary Margaret please. You said I can come to you if I had a problem," Cora nodded and waited for the younger woman to continue. "I have a problem with something in the type 3 warning. If I can talk to you more privately about it that would be great," her face was stone but on the inside Cora was smirking.

"Of course Mary Margaret. How about we met up next week Friday in my office and we can discus it then. Will that do?" Mary Margaret nodded and ran a thumb under her bang.

"That will do thank you. Have a good night Cora," she waved the woman off and Cora gave a small wave back.

"And a goodnight to you as well Mary Margaret," The young teacher watch her boss drive away in a black Benz and stood there long after the dust settled. It was the change of lighting that snapped her out of her trance and she went back inside to fulfill her duties as dorm supervisor.

Night was silent and peaceful within the walls of Storybrooke Academy, everyone was nestled in their own bed soundlessly asleep, except for three. One was a woman absently looking at her hand wondering what her body was telling her. Another was just staring at the ceiling, the sounds of the other sleeping bodies creating a calming effect, wondering what she was doing. The third was not even in a bed but in a tree, looking out into the darkness for something. She found what she was looking for and ran to it, engulfed in a familiar sense of warmth and safety. A feeling she wished she never had to leave.

**AN: This will be my last chapter that I will post on Wednesdays for school is about to start up so I'm changing my post days from Wednesday's to Saturday's. Thank you for your understanding!**


	4. 7:15 Brings Life Changes

An old tin alarm clock ticked without care, the minute hand moving with the second as they inched closer to the twelve. Springs loosen and the little hammer was free to move back and forth ringing the two silver bells on both sides. The little clock jumped and vibrated where it stood on the night stand next to a kerosine lamp. The clocks owner grumbled and shifted under cotton sheets and hand knit blanket, catching the small appliance just before it fell. The thumb that was attached to the hand that saved the small clock from its fate on the floor rested just where the hammer would fall to strike one of the bells, pinching just below the knuckle.

"Ow!" Mary Margaret quickly sat up, sucking where her clock pinched her. She picked up the still ringing clock to read the time. Releasing a soft groan she fell back on the pillows, setting the now silent clock back in its right full place. She took a minute or two to compose herself, her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath she took. This was it, her very first day teaching at Storybrooke Academy. God was she nervous.

Unable to waist anymore time she climbed out of bed, shivering as her toes it the cold wood. She padded over to the bathroom and turned the knob to start the water for her shower. She went over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face, stinging her tired eyes. She took her toothbrush from the holder and squeezed cinnamon toothpaste on white bristles to brush her teeth as she waited for the water to warm. After thoroughly cleaning all of her mouth, she spitted out the built up toothpaste and rinsed off her brush putting it back in its place. She always held off mouthwash after her cup of coffee.

By the time she was done cleaning her teeth the water for her shower would be warmed up. Striping of her night ware, a simple white nightshirt, she stepped into the warm spray. She washed her hair with a shampoo that would no doubt make all of the rich people on campus shutter away in disgust, but Mary Margaret liked it. The shampoo, and matching conditioner, had a light honeysuckle sent that reminded her of spring. She shampooed twice and conditioned once like she always does before picking up her loofa that hung from the shower nob and placing a small dollop of body wash on it. When she was done she shut off the water and wrapped a large light blue towel around her dripping wet body. She picked up a smaller matching towel and started to towel dry her short black hair. She ran a comb threw her damp hair, and blow dried it completely after she parted it.

Finished with the bathroom she went to her wood shudder closet to choose her outfit for the day. Unfortunately she knew that whatever she picked from her humble wardrobe she could never carry the same vibes as Cora did. It takes a lot practice to make two teenage girls, especially if they are anything like Ruby, shake and huddle together like some new born kittens. Not wanting to delay the inevitable she pulled out a lace white button down, a blue cardigan, and a pair a brown blue plaid trousers. She stood in front of the vanity, the only mirror in her small room besides the one on the medicine cabinet, to look over her appearance, tucked in blouse and cardigan open, she looked professional which is something she would have to settle with.

Leaving her room she went into the kitchen and started the coffee that she fixed the night before. The trickle of the freshly brewed coffee hitting the glass coffee pot was the only sound in the other wise quite house. She pulled out some plates, bowls, glasses, and a coffee mug for the impending breakfast rush. She looked at the stairs and took a few breaths to mentally prepare herself. She was about to wake up four teen girls, that was something that she knew you never do but it needed to be done. Puffing out her chest and smoothing the edges of her cardigan she headed up stairs praying for the strength to wake up four teenagers.

At the top she watch the very four teenagers she was responsible for to get fed, dress, and out the door on time. Tink was using her green comforter as a body pillow, Ruby was no ware to be seen under her own red cover, Mulan was peacefully asleep on her side, and Emma was on her back arms cross her stomach. It was silent except for the soft breathing coming from the sleeping girls. Taking one deep breath for courage and another to prepare herself for some yelling she shouted.

"Wake up girls its seven o'clock time to get up!" she was met with groaning, Tink burred her face deeper into her comforter while Emma turned away from her, pulling the quilt that Mary Margaret gave her up her shoulders. "Come on you guys you fifteen minutes at the least to eat and get ready for school. Lets go!" when no girl made an effort to move Mary Margaret sighed and started to approach each bed and pull the top cover off every bed. Mulan was first, smooth yellow silk with inked in Chinese writing slid easily off, then Emma which needed a little tug since the young blonde still had her arms folded on top of the blanket, Ruby took some time since Mary Margaret didn't know where the girl started or ended, and it almost turned into a tug-a-war with Tink, but her actions finally got her the results that she wanted, the girls were stirring. Heads popped up, hair tousled with sleep, in the case of Ruby static caused strains of the girls hair to spread out in every direction and clothes were crinkled for being slept on.

Mulan was the first one up, adding a stretch for good measure before picking up the wooden basin off the dresser that she shared with Emma and padded over to her bedroom, claiming the first shower stall for her own. Ruby was the next one up letting out a yawn and rubbing her left eye as she got up to pick up a silver case with a 'R' and 'L' on the front in red glitter that held her make-up and lotions, wanting to use the bathroom before the mirrors got to foggy. Glad that she was getting some progress Mary Margaret left the room to give the girls some privacy. Once she left Emma rolled back onto her back and indulge in a few more seconds in bed before lifting herself up into a sitting position. Tink was still asleep, curling in on herself so she could wrap her legs around the small rectangle that was her pillow. It was refreshing to see someone else with the problem of waking up in the morning.

Stretching her arms above her head and popping her lips a few times Emma got out of bed to get dressed for the first time in her new school's uniform. The various pieces of her uniform were spread out across her bed, afraid to put them on. She was afraid of being judged by them, by everyone even her housemates. If they knew her they would think she didn't belong, even if she felt like she could trust them. Taking a deep breath Emma reached for the uniform and got dressed for the day. Her uniform fitted her perfectly, the skirt that reached just bellow the knee was snug around her hips, the button down shirt, vest and blazer didn't crush her breast, even the loafers fitted, but they still pinched her toes like all new shoes do. The only problem she was facing with was the tie since she didn't know how to tie one. Leaving it undone she went downstairs to take care of a more pressing issue; breakfast.

Mary Margaret was sitting in one of the counter top chairs nursing a steaming cup of coffee while she read the book in front of her. Next to the book was a single piece of toast with the edges nibbled off.

"Good morning Mary Margaret," the older woman squeaked, as she was taking a sip of coffee when Emma greeted her. She swallowed the hot liquid before wiping her mouth with the napkin in front of her.

"Good morning Emma did you sleep well," the blonde just shrugged and took the box of fruit loops from the cabinet next to the fridge. Serving herself a bowl of rainbow colored rings and a glass of orange juice, she took the glass and bowl over to the dinning table and sat in 'her' seat. Ruby came down a few minutes later all but jumping the last step.

"Good morning world you can shine because I am here to brighten up your day," Mary Margaret smiled, it was glad to know that she was not the only morning person in their small house hold.

"Good morning Ruby," Ruby faked marched to the fridge to pull out the box of frozen waffles from the freezer, popping two in the toaster. While she waited she poured herself a large glass orange juice and took out the syrup from the fridge. The waffles popped out of the toaster with a 'ding' and the young brunet placed them on one of the plates before practically drowning them in syrup. She took her plate and glass to join Emma at the table. As soon as she sat down Mulan entered acknowledging Mary Margaret with the nod of her head. She settled with a simple bowl of fruit and she took that along with a glass of milk to join the others. The only one missing was Tink.

Finishing off the rest of her coffee Mary Margaret went up stairs to wake the only sleeping body in the house. She found Tink still curled up in her bed, this time around her pillow, causing the green night shirt to ride up leaving a thin band of bronze skin on display.

"Come on Tink its time to get up," Tink replied with a groan, her arms wrapping more tightly around her pillow. Mary Margaret sighed and started to tap her foot, thinking of a way to wake up an uncooperative teenager. Stepping into the bathroom she went over to the dispenser that held small paper cups for mouth wash. Taking one she filled the small paper cup with water and carefully carried it back into the bedroom. Standing next to the green bed she dumped the cold water right on the girls head. This caused the dirty blonde to spring from her bed with a yelp. Tink looked at the small wet patch on her bed then at Mary Margaret.

"Why did you do that?"

"You have 90 seconds to get dressed and be ready to leave," Tink just looked at her as if Mary Margaret was speaking a different language. "Now! Move it you have 75 seconds," something in Tink's brain snapped for the girl all but ran to her part of the dresser to retrieve her clothing for the day. Satisfied that Tink was now up and moving on her own she went back downstairs to check on the other three girls. Mulan was washing the breakfast dishes while bickering at Ruby for using to much syrup while said girl was trying to fix Emma's tie. The scene reminded Mary Margaret of a married couple with the husband complaining about something he didn't want to do while the wife was trying to dress their child for school. The newly appointed supervisor took this opportunity to slip away to apply mouth wash before gathering her brown leather brief case and headed for the door. "All right girls get your things and lets go," each girl rushed by her, picking up their respected backpacks along the way.

It was 7:15 on a Monday morning.

After yesterday Mary Margaret formed a system into getting the girls up and ready so they weren't all but running to get to school on time. The girls pretty much got themselves up, except for Tink, but a cup of cold water never hurt anyone. They were out the door fifteen minutes ahead of schedule.

Unlike most schools where you have one schedule for the whole week Storybrooke Academy had two sets of classes that alternated every week. So on Monday Emma had biology with Mr. Herman. True to Ruby's blue highlighter marks Mr. Herman was a great teacher but he focused on his son more that her did on the lesson.

Today she started with theater with Miss. D. Theater was held in a building almost completely built out of smooth stone and high windows. The building held other creative electives like art and music, Tink showed it to her since she had a class in the same building the day before. Her theater class was taught in a room that looked like one big black box with chairs and a small elevated stage. Three large high windows cast dramatic shadows across the floor.

Miss. D was a brilliant teacher but she was hard to predict. The blond teacher was known to spontaneously break out in sonnets that no one could make her stop until she was done. Ruby said that last year she recited almost every single Shakespeare sonnet five times.

With time on her hands Emma took her time to get to class, her stride slow and lazy. Not paying attention to where she was going she jostled another student's shoulder by mistake, spilling hot coffee on herself and the person she ran into. The whole school stopped at the hiss of pain that came from her classmate because it was the last person you wanted to spill coffee or anything on; Regina Mills. The two girls backed away from each other, navy blue blazers sporting matching coffee stains. The look that Emma received form the class president would put Medusa to shame, it would probably be in her best interest to turn into stone right about now.

"Hi," smooth Swan, you just spilled coffee all over the most popular girl in school and all you can say is 'hi'? Very smooth. "I'm Emma Swan and I am so sorry I didn't-"

"As you should be Miss. Swan," if it was possible the glare that she was getting became even deadlier. "Watch where you're going next time," with that Regina stalked away, throwing her Styrofoam cup away in the nearest trash bin. The force in which the cup was thrown caused it to bounce off the rim before it settled into can. The whole school was still for another minute before they carried on to get to class.

It was on a Tuesday on her way to theater when Emma Swan became Regina Mill's public enemy number one; the clock read 7:15

In the middle of Storybrooke Academy's campus, hidden by the taller buildings that held the academy's normal classrooms was a tall building made out of stone. The roof ended in a crisp edge, a weather vane pointing north sat in middle. The building looked as though it could be a temple for worship and in a way it was but not for Religion. This building was to worship the brave souls that put pen to paper, creating classics being read hundreds of years later.

No matter what set of classes she had you could all ways find one Ruby Lucas sitting at one of the single lamp lit tables in the back. A binder was opened in front of her along with her lucky red pencil twirling between her fingers. She tried to do some work like she claims to do when she makes her weekly trips to the library, now more so since Mary Margaret insisted on checking the girls homework every night. The main reason why she made these visits to the library was so she could ogle the young library assistant.

She had semi-long light brown hair that fell in light waves. Soft pale skin with freckles sprinkled lightly across her arms. Ruby knew this for one time she needed to use the libraries computers one Saturday, the young assistant wore a light blue dress with white ruffle cap sleeves under shirt leaving her arms exposed along with little pink dot. She had these stunning cornflower blue eyes that whenever Ruby saw them caught her breath. To top it all off the young girl had an accent, an Australian accent that could stop Ruby's heart with a single word. Her name was Belle French, and she stole Ruby's heart.

Today Ruby was going to make her move. After spending half a year watching the girl grace the halls of the library Ruby was actually going to talk to her for real and not just in her dreams. She approached the large wooden desk where the girl sat in front of a computer monitor, brown waves tamed into a loose bun, a few strains framing her face. She turned those cornflower blue eyes of hers when Ruby accidentally kicked the desk.

"Hello how can I help you?" Ruby froze right then and there. Her pulse quickened and her breathing stopped, she forgot what she was there for. Belle tilted her head not knowing what to make of the strange behavior before her. "Are you all right?" Ruby mentally kicked brain into gear.

"Hi! Book… you… help… I…" Ruby shook her head clearing it of what ever fog the was clouding her brain. "I need help in finding a book for English," Ruby gave herself a high five, she just spoke her first sentence to the girl that haunted her dreams.

"Oh okay was there something specific you were looking for or did you have a list of recommendations?"

"Uh this is kind of stupid but my favorite book growing up was _The Mysterious Island _by Jules Verne and I was looking for something around those lines," Ruby practically saw those cornflowers blue eyes light up even more when Jules Verne's name left her lips. It was one of Belle's favorite authors, she has read every single one of his books, in both English and french.

"That's sweet we have the whole collection. This way," sweet did she just call Ruby sweet? It took a minute for minute to realize that the young librarian was not in her seat but waiting patiently for Ruby to fallow her. Belle guided Ruby effortlessly amongst the maze of high shelf's stuffed with books. Spending so much of her time amongst these very shelf's Belle could locate any book blindfolded.

Jules Verne had his own little place in the 'Ve' section. She scanned the shelf, her fingers brushing the spine of each book she passed. Ruby watched as the girl studied each title, finger tips gently brushing each spine as if it would shatter under her touch. Jules Verne you lucky bastard.

"Here we are," she pulled out a paperback book with two maps above a steam boat surrounded by swooping mountain range, the picture looked like it was sketched with a pencil. "_In Search of the Castaways _I think you like it, you will meet an old friend. Will this do?"

"Yes," for all that Ruby knew Belle could be asking her to murder someone and she just agreed to it. But the smile that the young librarian gave her was totally worth it.

"Okay I'll just ring this up," they went back to the desk, the brunet watch in concern as the other girl slammed into her desk this time. She was about to ask the girl if she was all right but the red streaked brunet just gave her a thumbs up and a big smile. Belle nodded and took her seat in front of the computer. "Can I have your name please?"

"Oh its Ruby Lucas, R-U-B-Y L-U-C-A-S," Belle typed in the name and scanned the book under the red laser. With the book in the computer she picked up the stamp set for the 2 of October.

"Okay that will be due three weeks from now I hope you enjoy it Ruby," _Ruby_ her name just glided effortlessly off the other girls tongue. It was everything and more than Ruby expected. Ruby took the book Belle offered her with a soft smile on pale pink lips.

"It was nice meeting you Ruby I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you for every thing Belle," Ruby all but ran to the door, book pressed against her chest. When she was outside she leaned against the stone building the cold stones cooling her flushed skin. Her watch started to beep and she looked down at her watch. Mumbling a curse she tucked the book in her backpack and ran back home, Mary Margaret would kill her if she was late for dinner.

At 7:15 on the second Wednesday of September Ruby worked up the nerve to talk to the most beautiful girl with cornflower blue eyes.

Though she didn't have to be here until tomorrow, extra practice never hurt anyone. On the second floor of the arts building were small separate rooms where students can go to practice. Tink walked down the silent halls, a small case in her right hand and a folder tucked underneath her left arm, looking for an empty room. Every room she passed another student occupied it. A male student practicing the trumpet almost braking the window in the process. A female student splattered head to toe in paint. It was the last room on the right that made Tink stop.

Sitting at a piano, was a woman dressed in a dark blue sweater with matching skirt, her legs were covered in black stockings. The end of her sweater sleeve's were tucked into a white cuff the round collar flaps of her undershirt was pressed flat against the blue garment. The woman's reddish brown hair was pulled into a tight bun held by a croc hair clip. She moved back and forth, fingers dancing across the ivy keys. The woman's eyes where closed faced scrunch in concentration.

Normally students chose to close the doors to their private room to block out any loud noises that might disrupt their creative process, but the woman playing at the piano kept the door opening, soft music flooding the hallway. Tink watched as the woman rocked in time with the music, moving either fast or slow fingers meeting all of their marks. So enraptured with the woman's movement Tink didn't notice when the music stopped until the legs of the bench screeched across the floor. Startled Tink dropped her case and folder, spilling the music sheets across the floor.

"I'm sorry!" the woman watched as the blonde stranger fumbled with gathering the sheets of music spread out in the door way. She approached the girl, bedding at the knee to pick up a single sheet of music that traveled farther than the others.

"It is quite all right," both girls stood, Tink's arms full with crumpled sheets and black case. The woman smiled at her and Tink's cheeks turned a light pink. "What do you play?"

"F-flute ma'am," Tink tried to striated the sheets in her hand, the case falling to the floor again. Both Tink and the woman reached for the case, fingers clashing almost intertwining. Tink withdrew her hand when she felt the surge of electricity coursing threw her body starting from her fingertips. "Sorry," the woman smiled at her holding Tink's case between her hands.

"It's okay. My name is Neráida."

"Tink and before you ask yes it is a nick name."

"Its very nice to meet you Tink. I would offer you my hand but I see yours are pretty full already," Tink gave her a small smile. "Did you need the room?"

"No… yes… I mean unless you are done with it."

"I am its all yours as is this," she handed Tink the case and single sheet of music. "It was very nice to meeting you Tink," she turned to leave and Tink's heart sank a little.

"Wait!" Neráida quickly turned back to Tink, a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" Tink tighten her hold on her case, running a nail across the bumpy surface.

"Please stay I… I know I have not right to ask of this from you but I need help with the music and… its nothing forget I said anything," Tink shook her head and turned away from her older woman. She placed her empty folder and sheet music on the stand. Neráida watched the girl closely with a sad kind of look. She walked over to the girl who was trying to sort out which group of sheets went together.

"I would be honored to help you Tink," the young blond watched the reddish brunet woman organize her sheets of music like a pro. "A word of advise paper clip loose sheets together it will help when this happens the next time," Tink nodded and opened her case to assemble her flute with trembling fingers. "I do not know much about wind instruments Tink but I will help you in any way I can," Tink placed two pieces of sheet music in front of her and positioned herself to play. Neráida looked at the girls position and shook her head in disapproval. "No you must take pride in your playing, Stand tall," she slid her hands up Tink's back straightening her back. "Arms out," she ran her hands under the blonde girls arms leveling them. "Feet together," she pushed her foot against Tink bringing brown loafers together. "Relax your shoulders and stomach the more open you are the more freely your air movement is. Breath with me," Tink synchronized her breathing with the older reddish brown hair woman behind her, breath tickling the back of her neck. "Play for me?" it was no louder than a whisper but it sent a shudder down Tink's spine.

Tink licked her dried lips and blew a shaky breath into the lip plate. The sound made her cringe and shifted her focus to her playing. Her playing was soft and low, concentrating on hitting the right notes. Her eyes started to drift close but snapped open when she finished playing. She looked at Neráida, her face was unreadable.

"Was it bad?" a shake of the head. "Good?" the older woman walked away from Tink, a thinking look on her face. "What is it? Neráida?" the older woman stood in front of Tink, the stand in between them.

"It was very good Tink do not get me wrong but something is missing," Tink looked down licking her lips, her pointer finger playing with the inline G-key. Neráida lifted the teenagers head by her chin so that nut brown eyes met chocolate. "I enjoyed your playing very much Tink you understand the music better than you think but you lack a very important element that can take your playing to new levels."

"And what would that be?"

"Emotion. Understanding the music is one thing but feeling it is another. When you feel the music to the depths of your soul it shows."

"What can I do to feel the music on such a deep level?"

"That is something that I can not help you with Tink for each musician like any great artist has their own muses," she released Tink's chin and looked at the clock. "It's getting late and if you want we can meet again next week if you think you need anymore help," Tink nodded and the older woman smiled. "Good I will see you then," she left with out a word leaving Tink all on her own.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, falling down to to floor with a 'plink'. Her knees started to buckle and she slid down the stand, tears flowing more freely. She looked at the flute in her hand and threw it to the ground as if the silver instrument burned her, the silver tube rolling to the door. Curled up in her ball she cried, her tears dotting the floor.

That was how she was found by Mulan, curled up and breathing wheezy from crying. The Asian teen picked up the discarded instrument and carefully placed it back in its case. Putting the case and folder in her backpack Mulan wiggled her arm in between the girls knees and placed the other below her friends shoulder blades. Using the strength in her upper body Mulan picked up her friend bridal style and carried her all the way home with out a complaint or a single word.

It was 7:15 on a Thursday.

Mary Margaret sat on the couch in a bright gold trim room, her knees bouncing together in a combination of anticipation and nervousness. The woman diagonally of her didn't even acknowledge her when she entered just told her to take a seat, eyes never leaving the computer. She smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle out of her dark blue dress. Today she decided to wear a dark blue dress with small white dots with a small pink belt around her waist and matching cardigan.

During her lunch hour Ruby had given her a note with a reminder that she had requested a meeting with Head Mistress Mills, as if she would forget. She has been waiting for the last ten minutes.

Just before she could get really nervous and start begging to reschedule Cora came out of her office. The older woman was dressed in a white blouse that showed a little bit to much cleavage to be considered professional, tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped mind thigh, black tights covered tone legs and black stilettos completed the ensemble. Cora's lips were painted in a bright red gave the her both a professional and sexy look. What caught the English teacher's attention was the large red leather belt around her boss' waist. She smiled her could-be-professional-or-friendly smile when her milk chocolate eyes met Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret, so glad you could make it," the two women shook hands, just like they did the week prior.

"I am just glad you had the time to see me I'm sure you are a very busy woman," Cora smiled wider showing perfect white teeth.

"Nonsense I am always free for any questions a new teacher might face when working here. Shall we continue this conversation in my office?" the young teacher nodded and she followed Cora into her dark red office, the door closing softly behind her. "Would you like anything to drink Mary Margaret?"

"No thank you Cora I'm fine," Cora sat in her large leather chair behind her desk while Mary Margaret took one of the chairs, sitting on the edge.

"Is everything going well so far? Any students giving you a hard time? Are you comfortable in your dorm?"

"Oh yes everything is going very well. I like the girls I'm living with they are wonderful young ladies. We have some troubles waking up in the morning but I have a system."

"Good," Cora leaned forward resting her hands on top of the desk, fingers intertwined. "Now, tell me about this problem with the type 3 warning you are having," Mary Margaret started to rung her hands together and she shifted her gave away from Cora. "Meet my eyes when you are speaking to me Mary Margaret."

"I'm sorry Cora," she quickly brought her gaze back to Cora. "You see when I read the rules to the girls it said in a type 3 warning I had to give a private corporal punishment does that mean what I think it means?" Cora pouted her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know what you think it means unless you tell me," Mary Margaret took her pale pink lip between her teeth and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Apparently what ever it was that was bothering her she was embarrassed about it.

"Spanking," the word was whispered but Cora heard it, she wanted the young teacher to admit it out loud.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" the blush on the short hair woman's cheeks turned a even darker shade of pink.

"Spanking. Does 'private corporal session with dorm supervisor' mean I have to spank my girls?" Cora took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, that is what the phrase means. I thought an English teacher would understand that," Mary Margaret took several deep breaths, she looked liked she was about to cry.

"That is what I thought it meant it just," she took another deep breath, clearly fighting back tears. "I don't want to hit my girls. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I do these are good girls," a tear slipped out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Mary Margaret," Cora rounded the large desk until she was standing in front of the sobbing young woman. Taking the young woman's round jaw in her hand she tilted Mary Margret's head forcing her to look up at the woman in front of her. "I know you may not like it but you want your girls to stay good yes?" the teacher nodded as best she could with the hold that Cora had on her jaw. "Then you must do this for you are not just teaching them English you are also installing manners that would last a life time," the young woman adverted her eyes, uncertainty still on her her face. "Mary Margaret would it help if I showed you what to do if you were put into a position where you had to possibly administer this brand of punishment on one of your girls?"

"Y-yes, please," Cora nodded and rounded back to her desk, opening one of her desk drawers. She pulled out a book and opened it before setting it down in front of Mary Margaret. The young teacher was about to read the passage but Cora raised her hand to stop her.

"Stand up Miss. Blanchard," on shaky legs Mary Margaret rose from her chair, clenching fist full of soft pink yarn. The clicking of Cora's heels was the only sound as the older woman walked back to Mary Margaret, this time standing behind her. "Place your hands flat on the desk," releasing the garment from her grasp the English teacher did what she was told. She placed her hands on the dark smooth surface, looming just over the edge of the desk. "Read to me what paragraph five says. Out loud so I can hear you," swallowing it took Mary Margaret a minute took find the passage that the woman behind her wanted her to find.

"If a student is late to class the first time is let off with a verbal warning but any tardiness after that the type of warnings will be put in effect."

"Now tell me how many times were you late to class Miss. Blanchard?"

"T-three," Mary Margaret's voice was low and hush.

"Speak up Miss. Blanchard," Cora's voice rang threw the silent office making the short haired woman flinch.

"Three!"

"That's what I thought. As a teacher you are responsible for setting an example for your students. What type of example are you setting by being tardy to your own class?" Mary Margaret snapped her eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. "As punishment you would receive five lashes with the belt. You will count them and repeat the phrase 'I will not be tardy to class'. If you miss count or forget to say the phrase we will start over. Have I made myself clear Miss. Blanchard?"

"Yes ma'am," a click of a heel and then the whistle of an object being swung in the air. Mary Margaret felt the force of the belt slapping against the blue fabric covering her rear end before hearing the 'whack'. The surge of pain that coursed threw her body almost made her forget what she suppose to do after each lash. "One! I will not be tardy to class," another whistle and this time the lash landed in the middle of her right butt cheek. "Two! I will not be tardy to class," the next lash landed on the cress where her buttock and the back of her thigh met. "Three! I will not be tardy to class," another lash to the middle of her left cheek, just after the sting of the first one was turning to a soft tingle. "Four! I will not be tardy to class," one last strike, this time on the back of her thighs, made the teacher give out a small yelp. "Five! I will not be tardy to class! I'm sorry!" her shaky knees finally gave in and the dark haired woman collapsed into a heap on her boss' dark wood floor. The tears that she had been holding back ran down her cheeks, blubbering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Tossing the belt on her desk Cora knelt next to the crying woman, gently prying her hands off the desk.

"Look at me Mary Margaret," the light hair brunet tilted the sobbing woman's head by her chin, sad pale green eyes meeting warm milk chocolate ones. "It's all right I forgive you Mary Margaret, you're a good girl once more," she had not idea what came over her but Mary Margaret threw herself at her boss, sobbing into soft cotton. Taken back at first Cora slowly wrapped her arms around the cling body. They stayed that way until the short hair woman calmed down enough to stand on her own two feet. Cora helped the woman stand, her hands on pink yarn covered elbows. "Mary Margaret?"

"Y-yes?"

"You understand now what you must do right?" a sniff and then a nod came from the younger woman.

"For my girls to stay good I must punish them if and when the time comes for me to do so," she was rewarded with a smile and Cora leaned down, pressing red painted lips to a warm pink cheek.

"Excellent," Cora extracted herself from the young teacher and went back to her seat behind the desk, taking the book back as she did. "Is there anything else Mary Margaret?"

"No Cora, I must return home for dinner. I promised the girls I would make them grilled cheeses."

"I hope you have a good meal then. Good night Mary Margaret."

"Good night to you as well Cora," Mary Margaret escorted herself out of the office, closing the door when she exited. The lights to the outer office were dimmed, casting the room in a faint gray overcast.

When she returned home the girls greeted her with a warm welcome, homework in individual piles on the kitchen counter and everything for dinner set out and ready to go. When she was warming the pan she read the clock that was above the stove.

In bright green numbers it blinked _7:15 PM_.

**A/N: Food for thought Neráida means fairy in Greek. I apologize for the broken links to the previous chapters I am going to make it easy and post the link to fanfiction. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN REGINA MILLS!**


	5. Hear the lost girl roar

She didn't know which Tuesday was worse, last weeks or the current one she was living in, all that Emma knew was that it could not get any worse then it already was.

Emma started her Tuesday on a sour note, they ran out of fruit loops Monday morning and Mary Margaret couldn't get another box until Saturday when everyone, student and faculty, was allowed to travel to the small town that was Storybrooke. No rainbow colored cereal turned Emma away from the most important meal of the day but Mary Margaret made sure she ate something even if it was small like an apple or a granola bar. So before she left she grabbed a large apple that she threw away as soon as she was out of Mary Margaret's eye sight. She had only taken two bits out of the red fruit.

Biology made her more irritable, everything was fine until halfway through Mr. Herman's power point on plant cells he started to yell at his son, who just so happen to sit next to Emma. So she had to sit there while father and son argued about Sean's, Mr. Herman's son, girlfriend. It was a conversation that Emma wanted no part of. The fighting stopped when the bell rang with a lesson that will never be complete and another hair pulling homework assignment.

After lunch, where Emma ate not just hers but also Ruby's half eaten turkey club sandwich, her next class was with Storybrooke Academy's harshest teacher; Mr. Gold.

From the description that her energetic roommate gave her Emma expected Mr. Gold to be this scornful elderly man, the one that would be sitting hunched in a rocking chair and yell at kids to get off his lawn while waving a cane in the air. Well, he did have a cane but he was in his forties with long light brown hair that was greying, the grey in the strains made prominent when the light hits it the right way. He had light tan skin, crows feet and some frown lines were the only wrinkles on his face. He always dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a black dress shirt and a dark color tie. He had a Scottish accent and had this habit of calling everyone 'dearie'.

Despite Emma's wrong picture about her history teacher Mr. Gold was a brilliant teacher. He had one of those old slide projectors that flipped to pictures of the period he was talking about. Despite his limp, which was why he had a cane, Mr. Gold walked around the classroom as he gave his lecture. Sometimes he would stop mid sentence to yell at one of the students who was annoying him and carry on the sentence like nothing happened. Other than his limp and harsh attitude, Mr. Gold was famous for giving out projects left and right giving Emma her very first project of the year.

Mr. Gold finished a lecture on the reconstruction era, shutting off the projector and limped over to the front of the classroom a clipboard under his arm. He placed the clipboard on the podium that was off in the left corner of the room.

"Before you dearies leave I will be handing out the rubric for your first project of the year. I have already assign your partners so do not even ask to change or switch partners for it will not happen. When I call your name take two of the rubrics, one for you and one for your partner and I will write down who your partner is. Booth," a male student who sat right in front of Mr. Gold, a punk wanna be who got on Emma's nerves. Ruby called him wood boy since his brain was apparently full of sawdust and another thing that Emma didn't want to think about. August was the only son of Storybrooke's only carpenter Marco, how such a nice man raised a son like August was a mystery. He took a rubric that he gave to Mr. Gold who scribbled something on the top before handing it back to August. The young boy looked at what his teacher wrote and made a loud noise of disapproval.

"Come on Anton? Why am I the one stuck with the fat retard?" the boy in question hunched his shoulders and looked down at the desk that was dwarfed by his large figure. Emma's fist clench around her pencil, thin splinters of wood biting into her palm. Anton was a nice guy but he was large and a little chubby, puberty claimed him early giving the shy boy a peach fuzz on his cheeks. He was the perfect target for the jocks and punks like August to pick on, awkward and not fully grown into his body.

"Leave Anton alone August," the whole class, minus Anton, looked at her. Most of the looks were that of shock and disbelief but the ones that she got from her two roommates were that of pride and support. August's breathing became heavy, chest straining against the sweater vest he wore.

"You have a problem with me Swan?" August started to stomp to her but a shiny gold handle on his shoulder stopped him.

"That is enough Mr. Booth sit down and shut up you and Mr. Géant are partners and that is final," with a huff August returned to his seat, grumbling the whole way. "Miss. Boyd," Ashley Boyd was a young blond that almost seemed to look like she was about to cry if anyone looked at her the wrong way. She also just so happened to be the girlfriend that the Herman males constantly fought over. Ashley Boyd was partnered with Jefferson Dolleman. "Miss. Fa," Mulan got up to retrieve the appropriate forms for her and her partner from the older male. She took her seat after she placed her partners form on her desk. She was pared with Kathryn Nolan, the same girl that took the picture of Regina at the election in_ The Daily Mirror_. "Mr. Glass," Sidney practically hopped in front of Gold trying to hide his crossed fingers behind his back. When Mr. Gold gave him the papers back the smile that he walked up with faltered.

Ruby snickered, any time Sidney got a slap of reality made her a happy camper. Her snicker fell when a shadow fell over her desk and Sidney, with a scowl on his face, gave her the extra sheet and walked away to sulk at his desk. Ruby stared at the paper on her desk afraid to touch it as if it would burn her.

"Mr. Humbert," Graham Humbert was the type of guy that girls tripped over themselves to just get a word or glance from. He was that of moderate built, not to muscular, it was matched with his gentile nature. Graham was the crush of nearly every girl at school but for some reason or another he ended up with Regina. They were the power couple that every high school had, the daughter of the head mistress with the school's dream boy. It baffled everyone that such a nice guy like Graham would put up with Regina's hostile attitude and not to mention the 'other guy' the whole world knew about. Graham was partnered with Jim Frederick, Kathryn Nolan's boyfriend, disappointing almost every female in class. "Miss. Swan," Emma left her seat and retrieved two rubric's giving one to her teacher. He handed it back to her with a name written in black cursive; _Regina Mills_. Great as if her day haven't gotten any worse.

Regina sat in between Kathryn and Ruby, creating a nice single line for the 'L' 'M' and 'N' letters of the alphabet, Emma was in the same row as them, all the way in the back. She walked back to her desk, dropping the paper with Regina's name on Ruby's desk. Her brunet roommate looked at her and she responded with a nod. Ruby sent the paper to the brunet behind her, with a mix of shock and fear in big brown eyes. Emma watched as Regina looked over the paper and then turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. The blonde didn't pay much mind to the class president as she was trying to figure out how the hell she was going to work with Regina on the project. Mr. Gold called out a few more names before he went over the more taxing details.

"You will have two weeks to complete the assignment, the sign up sheet for presentation spots will be up Friday on the door, look for your period and fill in your name and the name of your partner on the same line. The list will be up until the day before presentations begin. Anyone not signed up will receive an automatic 'F'," the bell rang but no one moved. "You are dismissed," with a wave of his hand the noise of student shuffling to gather their things to leave became drowning. Emma started to put her binder in her bag when her nostrils caught the faint sent of apples, which signaled the arrival of Emma's partner.

"Madam President," Regina stood before her with hands behind her back, her dark red lips were turned up into a smile that was eerily similar to her mothers.

"Miss. Swan," her voice was sweet, it made Emma uneasy instead of the calming effect that the dark hair girl was probably going for. "I have a meeting immediately after school but how about we meet around 3:30 near the mess hall unless you have something else that takes priority of your time."

"No nothing at all," Emma rose from her seat slinging her bag over her shoulder. Ruby and Mulan where waiting for her just outside the door.

"Good I will see you then," she didn't even wait for Emma to say goodbye before she left the room in a stride that left an invisible wave of class and power mixed in with the sent of apples. Emma let out a sigh and exited the classroom to join her friends, she did think of them as her friends for she trusted them more than she did the average person. They walked down the hall, not really going anywhere since the day was done.

"Can you believe him! That little imp!" Ruby complained in front of the other two girls, shoulders tense with anger and annoyance. "Parring me up with Sidney Pathetic Glass! I will have to sit there and listen to him as he places Regina Fucking Mills on some kind of divine pedestal! Great now I have to place one of my snack coupons in the swear jar!" she continued to grumble as they went down stairs to reach the court yard. Ruby looked at her watch and shrug. "I am going home to fight off the headache that I know is coming," as to emphasis her point she pressed two fingers on both side of her head rubbing small circles into her temples. Mulan and Emma waved her off and when she was out of range they shared the same 'what are you going to do' look. Mulan left the blonde to her own device when she left to do some extra training for an up coming ti chi tournament.

Emma started for the library, might as well make use of the time on her hands and get help on her impossible biology homework. She stopped when she noticed Anton sitting on a stone bench partly shaded by the tree next to it. He was slumped over and fiddling with his backpack strap, looking like a lost little puppy. Emma walked over to where the large boy was sitting stopping a few feet away to give the boy some space.

"Hey Anton," the large boy looked up, a small smile forming on his face.

"Emma hey!" his backpack slid down his knees, spilling loose paper and pens when it landed on the grass. Emma picked up the backpack and the items that were spewed on the grass, before giving them back to Anton. "Thank you," he looked down a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Are you okay Anton?" paper crumbled as Anton ran his large fingers over it.

"I wanted to thank you for standing up for me. I know you didn't have to so I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me Anton. August Booth is a prick everyone knows that, it was just time that someone did something about it."

"That's an understatement," Anton added under his breath but it was loud enough for Emma to hear. He smiled, it was very rare for anyone to pay him any mind. Besides his brothers, he was practically invisible to anyone else. His smile fell when a hand pushed his head forward, nose almost meeting backpack.

"Hey retard get off your fat ass we need to work on this shit ass project," Anton moved tried to move away from the hand that was pressing down on the back of his neck but it pulled him back by his curly brown hair.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone August," the two teens met eye to eye, brown filled with annoyance and green filled with a challenge that was waiting to be met.

"What do you want Swan?" he rounded the bench, adding a kick to one of the larger boys legs.

"I told you what I want August it's not that hard to understand," August stepped into Emma's personal space, leaving very few inches between them, the smell of garlic was heavy on his thick breath. The lack of personal space made Emma edgy and uncomfortable, her back and shoulders tightening with tension.

"Why are you so interested in a fat slob like Anton? Don't tell me you are one of those pathetic chubby chasers if you want a real man all you have to do is ask,"He gave Emma a smile that she guessed was supposed to be a smoldering but to the blonde it looked like he was about to pass gas.

"My personal life is none of your business and I don't date jerks like you so you can either start being respectful to Anton or walk away until you can. But rest assure you you will not be feeding on Anton like some big fat tick," August's nostrils flared with every angry breath he took, brown eyes hardening.

"Did you just threaten me Swan?" Emma stood tall arms crossed across her chest.

"I did and I dare you to do something about it," they stood there for a good three minutes until August huffed in annoyance, pulling at his backpack strap for good measure.

"This isn't over Swan," he turned to walk away but before he did he gave another kick to Anton's leg, leaving dirt marks on khaki slacks. Emma watched him with hard green eyes as he stalked away before closing her eyes to wash away the anger. When she felt calm she looked at Anton who was trying to brush off the dirt streaks left behind from August's shoes.

"Are you okay Anton?" he looked up at her with sad eyes and a shy smile.

"Yes I am okay thank you-"

"You do not need to thank me Anton I told you I do not like jerks that get their kicks from bulling weaker people," she placed a hand on Anton shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't let them get to you Anton keep your head high and just be you which I'm sure is absolutely wonderful. Okay?" Anton nodded and he straighten his spine putting up a show on filling himself with courage. "There we go Anton. Now I have to go but don't forget what I told August and come to me if he bothers you okay?"

"Of course Emma I won't thank you," she smiled at him and playfully punched his shoulder before walking away. Now she needed to follow her own advise and buck up some courage for what she was about to do; make nice with the most powerful girl in school. Regina was already at the mess hall sitting at one of the outside tables with a leather bound pad and silver pen in front of her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Regina," Emma sat down across from the dark hair brunet placing her messenger bag on the empty chair next to her.

"It's quite alright Miss. Swan I have just gotten here not to long ago. Now then," she uncapped her pen placing the cap next to her pad. "We are here to discuss a time table for us to work on the project in the next two weeks so that we cover all of the points thoroughly and not be face with a situation where there is a possibility of over looking any important details. For the rest of the week we will meet after school and on the weekends, I assume you have no important plans," Regina gave the blonde a look that Emma swore screamed ' I know better than you'. Regina opened her mouth to continue but Emma cut her off.

"Hold up!" for a briefer moment something flashed behind brown eyes that Emma didn't know if it was shock or disbelief that the blonde had the nerve to interrupt her but the brunet schooled her emotions, slipping back on her political mask that she had perfected.

"Yes Miss. Swan?"

"What made you assume that I don't have plans that are more important than this project," Emma leaned forward, green eyes making contact with amber brown eyes. "Listen Regina I don't give a crap who you are or who the hell you are trying to be but I am not going to sit here and let you dictate my life on whatever judgment you made of me. I am not some lackey you can push around Regina either treat me with the same respect that I show you or we're done," the right corner of Regina's lips tuned upward in a half scowl.

"Fine then Miss. Swan," if it could her voice would ooze poison that could kill anyone instantly on contact. "Tell me what possible plans do you have that take precedence over our school work?"

"Every two weeks Mary Margaret brings one of us into town to help her complete the dorm grocery shopping and I am the lucky winner this week. But if you are so set on meeting during the weekend then we set up few hours for us to meet and do some work but we shouldn't sacrifice our entire free time for one project," Regina breathed deeply threw her nose, straining her spine as she did to maintain her regal air.

"Fine have it your way Miss. Swan we keep this Saturday free so that you can do whatever it is you do and we meet Sunday afternoon at the library sounds fair?"

"Perfect," the whole time Regina was simultaneously making notes in her pad with times that they agreed on and times that were already set up, like around seven thirty Emma needed to be back at her dorm for dinner and meetings that Regina had to attend, along with the blonde's schedule. Apparently Regina needed to have her whole life planed out down to the minute, it didn't surprise Emma one bit.

"We will reconvene tomorrow in the library after school I will give a copy of the time table then," she stood up and started to pack up her things. After she shrugged on her jacket, she buttoned all the top two buttons. "Don't be late Miss. Swan," with that she picked up her black tote bag and walked away in her usual power filled stride. Emma let out a sigh and fell back into her chair, her back hitting the hard metal in a way that will almost certainly bruise. She leaned her head back, watching the clouds as they crawled across the pale blue sky.

"Find anything interesting?" standing behind the seat that was vacant a few minutes ago was Mary Margaret in all her glory.

It had been bothering her all day, so much so that it started to effect her teaching. So after school Mary Margaret visited the convenience store half of the school's book store in hopes to find something for Emma to eat in the morning. She scanned each shelf trying to find something that would appease the blonde teens picky taste in breakfast food.

Fruit was out, she didn't have to be there to know that Emma tossed the apple away as soon as she could, the annoyed look on her face before she left said it all. Ruby offered to share the few frozen waffles that she had left but Emma visibly paled at the thought of eating something coming from the toaster, leaving out toast as well. Granola bars were out, the blonde just took one bit and spitted back out, tossing the rest of the bar away. Mary Margaret even offered to go out of her way to make oatmeal but she was turned down when Emma said that oatmeal made her gag.

So Mary Margaret's options were limited to almost nothing. In her basket she placed a few packs of pop-tarts in different flavors, some granola bars, for Tink since they ran out after Emma's little taste testing, and the current edition of _The Daily Mirror_, to keep the teacher up to speed with her new schools news. Currently she stood in front of a shelf that she was sure would earn her disproving looks from her fellow teachers; the junk food section.

Storybrooke Academy made it its mission to keep their student healthy and active, but they cannot over look the fact that they are a facility for growing teens and with puberty came the craving for food loaded with salt, sugar, and anything that would clog arteries or rotten teeth to the core. So to maintain some balance the more unhealthy snacks cost more in coupons than the healthy ones, limiting students to how much they can snack in one semester. The rule also applied to drinks, soda was the highest and organic fruit smoothies and juice at the lowest with sport drinks in between the two.

Mary Margaret limited her search to items that could be passed for as breakfast food, even if they did make her cringe. Doughnuts were the only option that didn't make her skin crawl as badly the others did, settling on the less harmful one that she prayed would be up to Emma's high standards; bear claws. Having all that she needed she turned to walk toward the counter when she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping her basket in the process.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" she knelt down to start picking up items but the light chuckle made her stop and look at the person that she bumped into, blood rushed to her cheeks when she did. "Cora I am so terrible sorry," the head mistress bent at the knee, black fabric staining against the joint. They reached for the pack of bear claws at the same time, light skinned finger tips grazing smooth slightly darker flesh. Mary Margaret's cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of pink and she withdrew her hand, cradling it against her chest. Both woman stood up to their full heights, Cora slightly taller than the other woman due to her heels.

"It is quite alright Mary Margaret," she looked down at the plastic wrapping in her hand with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Bear claws Miss. Blanchard? And here I pegged you as a bagel kind of person," Mary Margaret froze on the spot, momentary forgetting why those curly pastries where even in her basket to begin with.

"There not mine, I mean they are since it was in my basket, but I am not getting them for me," Cora tiled her head to the side the look a confusion on her face.

"If they are not for you then whom are they for?" the young teacher started to shake with the fear that her next answer might get her into trouble, or worse fired.

"They are for Emma. We ran out of the cereal that she likes yesterday and today we spent five minutes trying to get her to eat something but she turned down everything we had so I am hopping to get her something from here that will tie her over until Saturday so that I can do the grocery shopping and avoid another disaster like this one."

"You do know that we have smaller boxes of cereal right?"

"Yes I do but Emma is one of my pickier eaters its either rainbow color rings or nothing," Cora nodded and placed the package of bear claws back into the shorter hair woman's basket.

"Well, I do hope that your hard work does not go unappreciated. Have a good night Mary Margaret."

"And a good night to you as well Cora," with a nod the elder brunet turned to walk out but stopped to steps in and tuned back to Mary Margaret.

"Before I forget are you free Saturday night Mary Margaret?" the younger woman was taken back a bit by Cora's question.

"The girls and I usually watch a move why?" Mary Margaret closely studied the older woman closely not knowing where Cora's questions were leading up to.

"Would you like to company me to dinner at Tony's, say around seven?" the light pink blush that painted her cheeks darkened creating a contrast against the short hair woman's white skin.

"I-I am sure that the girls wouldn't mind if we change our plans just this once."

"Good, I will pick you up around six and dress nicely," her red lip pulled into a smile that was different then the other smiles that she has given to Mary Margaret, she just couldn't place it. The short hair just nodded and watched in aw as the older woman disappeared out of sight, leaving the sent of fresh ginger behind. She jumped when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" behind her was the elder gentleman that ran the book store.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am ready to check out," the man nodded and lead her to the counter, ringing up her items from her basket. After ratting out her total and paying with the card that she received her first day he handed her a plastic bag and she left waving him goodbye. When she stepped outside cold air hit her flush cheeks, whisking away the remains of her last visit with the older woman.

The court yard was mostly empty since it was getting late and most students were heading back to their dorms. She noticed a single student sitting at one of the metal outdoor tables. She automatically recognized Emma with her head leaning back so that she was looking at the darkening sky, blonde curls created a curtain over the seat rest. Mary Margaret approached the girl, standing behind the unoccupied seat across from the teen.

"Find anything interesting?" Emma slowly brought her head down, unresolved tension clear on her face.

"Not really," she probably didn't mean to make it sound like it but her reply came in a short snap.

"Are you okay?" the blonde got up from her seat, stretching her legs as she did.

"Peachy," in her wrong placed anger state Emma slung her bag over one shoulder and started to sulk off leaving a baffled Mary Margaret in her wake.

"Emma!" the teacher ran to the young girl, touching the girls free shoulder. Her action stopped the blonde in her tracks but the girl was shooting daggers at her when she turned back around.

"What?! What could you possibly want Mary Margaret?!"

"First I want you to check your attitude," The tension left Emma's shoulders when she heard the harsher tone of her normally calm supervisor. "Good now that you are done being mad at me for something I did not do would you like to tell me what has gotten you so upset?"

"Not really," Emma held her left elbow with her right hand and started to kick her left foot, green eyes turned down. She was clearly feeling guilty about letting her anger out on Mary Margaret.

"Okay we don't have to talk about it. You want to walk home together?" the blonde nodded her head slightly and the two started home together. "I got you something," Emma lifted her head, now noticing the plastic bag in her supervisors grip.

"What is it?"

"Well I know that I cannot get you your beloved fruit loops until Saturday so I stopped at the school store and I got you somethings that I hope you will like." the blonde half side stepped from her, emerald green eyes shined with surprise.

"Wow that was really nice of you Mary Margaret thank you," the young woman gave her a smile that she was starting to associate with Mary Margaret.

"You are very welcome Emma, after all it is my job as dorm supervisor that my girls are properly fed and ready to face each day head on," a small smile graced the once sulky teen face genuinely touched by the lengths the woman next to her went through for her. With the air lighter around them their shared walk home was a pleasant affair, the sky streaked in a palate of oranges, yellows, and purples.

**A/N: Food for thought Géant means giant in French and Dolleman literally means mad hatter in Dutch.**


	6. Hearts Collide with Shattering Results

Mary Margaret's anxiety over her date, if it even was that, with Storybrooke Academy's most influential woman grew to a point that when she almost had a heart attack when her clock woke her up at 8: 30 Saturday morning. Her stomach rolled when she rose to a sitting position and she felt lightheaded, an unpleasant side effect to her uneasy stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose to wait as she waited for her vision to clear. When she opened them her small wooden room became clear, the dark knots that once danced before her eyes were now still and the lines in the wood stopped moving. Free from her dizzy spell she got ready for the day.

Once she was showered and dressed, today she wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white sweater, she headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the day. Besides grilled cheese Friday, as the girls called it ever since she started doing it, she also made them pancakes on the weekend, she felt it was nice to receive a nice hot breakfast after five days of nothing but cold cereal or lukewarm toast, or in Ruby's case toaster waffles. It was a nice little reward for the girls for dealing with the wake up calls and all of the work they have been given over the week. The girls enjoyed it, they got to sleep in and start their day with an almost unlimited supplies of warm fluffy golden circles.

As she mixed up the pancake batter in a large glass bowl she heard something that could be described as a muffled grunt. It was probably Mulan practicing out on the terrace as she normally practice her ti chi out on the outside deck weekend mornings. So hearing the soft grunts didn't concern her but the hand that held the wooden spoon mixing the batter jerked in a small cloud of flour at the nail biting sound of scraping glass did.

Mary Margaret stepped out of the kitchen and looked down the hallway between the open kitchen and the stairs, which led to a sliding glass door to the back porch. With slow steps the teacher headed for the glass door, her only weapon was the flour coated wooden spoon. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good since she was covering not only herself but leaving behind a trail of fine white powder on the floor, all of which she would have to clean up herself. However, the safety of her girls took president over whatever possible mess she was leaving for herself. She stopped just a few feet from the door to asses the impeding danger at some kind of distance, her heart pumping pure adrenaline in her veins. But when she actually looked at the door she felt ridicules. Sitting there behind the glass was a dog.

The dog was the poster child, or dog in this case, for the Dalmatian breed. Black spots sprinkled across short white fur, a few patches of white were spot free. The dog just sat there with his tail hitting the wooden boards of the outdoor porch, thick breath fogging up the glass. Mary Margaret just stood there staring at the dog not sure what to do with the k-9 out on her porch. The dog started to wine and placed one paw on the glass with big brown soulful eyes. Slumping her shoulders in defeat Mary Margaret unlocked the door to let the dog in. The dog let out a happy yip and a shake once he was inside. The dog looked up at his rescuer, tongue hanging out on one side of his open mouth.

"Hi boy," Mary Margaret scratched one of the dogs ears and was rewarded with a lick to her palm and fingers. "Where did you come from?" the dog just wagged his tail and went for the spoon that was in the teachers grasp. "No bad dog that is not for you let go please," Mary Margaret pulled back her arm to try to get the spoon out of the dogs mouth. The dog just growled and tightened his hold on the spoon, resulting in a small tug-a-war between Dalmatian and human. The dog won and he sprinted off taking his prize, the poor wooden spoon, up stairs with him. "No you are not supposed to go up there," Mary Margaret chased after the spotted dog, feet sliding on the wood floors. She found the dog siting in the middle of the floor, spoon clasped in between sharp teeth. The short hair woman hesitated at the top of the stairs, her bottom lip between her own teeth. On either side of her were two peacefully asleep girls, something that she wanted to keep the way it was. The dog lowered front legs and spoon only to pick it up again chewing the poor kitchen utensil to his hearts desire. Mary Margaret crouched down, the edge of the steps pressing into her lower calf. "Here boy come here," she whispered and waved her hand at the dog. The dog looked at her and gave her a low 'woof', making the teacher cringe. "No shh you have to be quite now. Please come here?" as if he was out to spite her the dog gave out a loud bark jolting not just her but the girls as well. Four sets of sleep blur eyes trained onto their black spotted intruder.

"Please tell me I am not the only one seeing this?" the other girls shook their heads and Emma, with blonde messy curls, nodded her head once. "Excellent," and with that she landed back onto her bead with a hard thud. Mulan out right ignored the dog and got up to go to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The Dalmatian went over to Ruby's corner of the room and picked up one of the pillows that the young brunet kicked off during the night, running off with the soft rectangle.

"Hey!" Ruby scrambled out of her red bed to chase after the dog, leaving a trail of red comforter and sheet behind her. As for Tink, she didn't even move a muscle just sat there with her lids half open, clenching arms full of green comforter. Mary Margaret got up from her crouched position, angry red marks on her skin, and leaned heavily against stair railing letting out a deep stress filled breath.

As if this day could get any more stressful.

After breakfast with a Dalmatian that went from girl to girl begging with big brown eyes for a little piece of buttermilk pancakes, Mary Margaret got her ford country squire ready for a trip to town. Emma and Ruby stomped down the stairs, the dog following close behind them tail high in the air. Emma was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked into brown boots with a white tank top under a thin light grey sweater and red leather jacket. Ruby was dressed in a pair of leather pants with matching boots, a long dark purple sweater, left shoulder exposed to show the black tank top and a red bra strap, she kept her hair down and she wore her red knit cap tilted to the left, several necklaces hung from her neck. Emma went around to open the trunk to help Ruby get the dog into the car. The dog jumped into the trunk with ease and once he was in the two girls got into the back seats of the car, the dogs head between them. Mary Margaret turned the key and the engine purred to life, next stop Storybrooke.

Storybrooke was a small town not even ten minutes off the grounds of the Academy, the two connected by a narrow dirt road that opened into the mouth of the town. Storybrooke consisted of small buildings, very few of them being more than two stories. The largest building was the library and that was only because it was underneath the clock tower. Mary Margaret pulled her car into the small parking lot that was between the only run down building in town, the faded sign read '_Milah's_ _Bed and Breakfast and Dinner'. _The three females got out of the car and Ruby went around to get the dog out of the trunk. Ruby led her supervisor and fellow roommate to the towns animal shelter, the Dalmatian trotting next to the long hair brunet nose half way to the ground.

The animal shelter, which was also the towns only pet shop and veterinary clinic, was painted in a beige tones with the right wall in a striped pattern, the left one covered in various dog toys and pet beds. A blue love seat and sofa were in front of the light wood desk and matching file cabinet. Behind the desk was a white painted silhouette of trees and animals with the shelters name in the center. A man dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans stepped out from the open doorway next to the painted sign.

"Morning how can I help you ladies?" he stepped in front of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"We found this dog outside our dorm and we are wondering if you can help us his owner," the man looked pass Mary Margaret at the spotted dog who had his black nose pressed to the fish tank by the door. The man smiled and shook his head.

"That is Pongo and the little troublemaker belongs to Dr. Archie Hopper. It's the weekend so you can find him at his office just a few doors down."

"Oh thank you so very much," Mary Margaret motioned to the girls and they started to bring the dogs attention away from the hypnotic colors of carefree swimming fish.

"Before you go," Mary Margaret turned back to the man who was reaching behind the desk and pulled out a rope with a large inner adjustable loop. "Take this, dogs are suppose to be on leash's and since Pongo has a bad habit of running off it be best if you have once handy."

"Well thank you enjoy the rest of your day," Mary Margaret joined the girls that were just outside the door with Pongo in between them. The short hair woman quickly looped the rope around the dogs neck and they left waving goodbye to reunite a man with his dog.

After reuniting a tearful Dr. Hopper with his run away k-9 the three girls headed to the place to complete their original task; grocery shopping. With list in hand Mary Margaret rolled her cart down the aisles, crossing off items as she placed them in her basket. Emma trailed behind her arms crossed clearly bored with doing something as trivial as grocery shopping. Ruby on the other hand skipped merrily next to her supervisor, talking a word per minute. As Mary Margaret picked out some fruit she let Ruby and Emma pick out their much needed breakfast food. What they picked out didn't surprise her, Ruby at first had two boxes of chocolate chip frozen waffles but Mary Margaret made her put one back in favor of an original, Emma had two large boxes of fruit loops, hopefully that will last her a few weeks and they avoid another shortage disaster again.

On the way back to the car they passed a little dressed shop with a single slender display window. In the window was a sapphire blue dress with thin, but not quite spaghetti straps with an elegant design already on the fabric. When she saw the dress Mary Margaret stopped dead in her tracks causing the two teens behind her to crash into each other, almost knocking over the teacher in the process.

"Hey what gives," Emma rolled on leather clad shoulder watching her teacher with concern as the young woman all but stared at the display window. Emma looked at her roommate and the energetic girl looked just as baffled as she did.

"Uh Mary Margaret are you okay?" the short haired woman jumped when a finger hesitantly poked her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry girls it's just that," she looked back at the dress with a heavy sigh. Ruby looked at her teacher than at the dress. It was simple but for a person like Mary Margaret it was perfect.

"Wanna try it on?" Mary Margaret looked absolutely baffled that brunet teen would even suggest something like that.

"No I can't do that, we better start heading home," the short haired woman turned to leave but a vise grip on her elbow made her stop and turn. Ruby's eyes was hard and the grip on her supervisor's elbow was firm. "Ruby please let go of my elbow this instance."

"No can do Mary Margaret for you are trying on a dress," with a strength that almost didn't seem possible for a girl of Ruby's size and age, the long hair teen all but dragged the protesting woman into the dress shop, the door giving a friendly chime when they entered. Ruby deposited Mary Margaret onto one of the tasteful couches along with the few brown paper bags they had before finding a store clerk. She tapped the shoulder of a woman dressed in a form fitting black dress with black stockings and black pumps, a pink measuring tape around her neck was the only color to her outfit. The woman turned to look at Ruby doing nothing to hide her lack of interest for the teen.

"Yes?"

"My supervisor," she briefly pointed to where Mary Margaret was sitting, knees bouncing together. "Would like to try on the dress that you have displayed in the window. Thanks!" the woman raised an eyebrow but shook it away mumbling a 'whatever' under her breath. Ruby rejoined the teacher at the couch clearly proud of what she did. The woman came back a few minutes later, dress in hand.

"We only have this dress in a size 4, it was made for a customers of our a few months back but she changed her mind the very last minute. Do you want to try it on?" Mary Margaret looked at the dress, her eyes tracing the pattern from skirt to bust. The dress was perfect for what she needed it for.

"No I don't think that will be necessary," The wide smile that Ruby had been sporting fell. She wanted to protest, this dress was practically made for her somewhat conservative supervisor, but her voice died half way up her throat. For some reason or another she just sat there silently, very un-Ruby like, as she watch Mary Margaret and the clerk walk away to a part of the store that was out of the teen's vision due to a large dress rack. What brought that smile back was the dress bag that was in the short hair woman's grip and the soft sweet smile that was 100 percent Mary Margaret. They left the store, Ruby with a little extra spring in her step, and headed back to the car collecting a zombie like Emma on the way.

The sky was changing from its normal sky blue to a deep orange, bathing the world in a warm orange hue. Mary Margaret sat at her vanity as she finished placing in her small gold studs. Her eyes caught a small glimmer light and she brought her right hand down onto the wooden face of the vanity. On her right ring finger was a small pear cut peridot set on a thin gold band, the only jewelry she wore besides the few pair of earrings she had, not counting the ones she was wearing. She looked at the ring with sad pale green eyes for this was the first time she was considering something she never thought she ever would do; taking off her ring. She moved her hand ready to remove the ring but some invisible force stopped her short. She felt like she was about to cry and the urge curl up into a tinny little ball was strong. A heavy knock on her door made the teacher jump almost out of her seat and give out a small 'yelp'.

"Mary Margaret is everything alright? I just wanted to let you know that I am here," the short hair woman went to open the door and she was greeted with Miss. Lucas' friendly smile.

"Hello Miss. Lucas thank you so much for making time to watch the girls this evening."

"It's no problem at all I jump at the chance to spend time with my grand baby," from the living room they can hear Ruby whine 'Granny!' making the other girls snicker. Miss. Lucas ignored them and looked Mary Margaret over. "You look amazing Mary Margaret."

"Thank you Miss. Lucas," she tucked an invisible strain of hair behind her hair. Mulan stopped just a few feet of the door way. "Yes Mulan?"

"Head Mistress Mills is here."

"Thank you Mulan," the Chinese girl nodded and went back to join the others. "That's my cue," Miss. Lucas smiled and gave an encouraging pat to the teachers arm before leaving to join the others in the living room. Mary Margaret turned to take her leave, shrugging on her white cardigan as she did. Just before she walked completely out of her bedroom she took one last look at the ring on her finger, coming to a final decision about it.

For the first time in years the ring spent its night on the vanity behind a closed wooden door.

_Tony's _was quite little Italian bistro on the other side of Storybrooke that bleed into its residential areas. The majority of the bistro seemed to be outside on a porch lit sole on the strains of light white light bulbs that wrapped around the upper and lower beams of the deck and the single candles that were on every table. Cora and Mary Margaret were seated at a small corner table some distance away from the others, giving the table both a romantic and seductive air. Between the two women was a basket of small loafs of bread and a bottle of red wine, which Cora ordered in perfect Italian. The head mistress watched the nervous teacher with playful eyes, a little amused when the younger woman fumbled with the butter knife.

"Nervous are we?" the knife that was in the short hair woman's grip fell with a clatter on white plates.

"Sorry," the older woman smiled and placed a warm hand on the teacher's trembling one.

"Relax Mary Margaret you are not in any trouble this is just a friendly dinner between colleges yes?" the short hair woman nodded and took a small bit of warm bread. "So," Cora leaned back in her chair a hand on her raised arm which held a half full glass of rich red wine. "Tell me what brought you to Storybrooke Academy?" Mary Margaret to a small sip of wine to wash away the bread, the flavor of the wine bursting on her tongue in a rich palate of spice and grapes.

"Nothing special I just needed a change of scenery. I use to work at a school in my home town, at my old school in fact. Last summer I just had this strange feeling of being stuck and I needed to break free. I applied around to different schools but without much luck. I couldn't tell you how honored I was to get the chance to apply for a job at such a prestigious school."

"Well we are glade you came," Cora positioned her wine so that it was hovering above the table. "Cheers," Mary Margaret brought her glass to Cora's and they met with a high pitched '_ding_'.

"Cheers," the young woman gave her boss a small smile and took a small sip of wine before putting her glass back down. Cora picked up a roll herself, releasing some steam that was trapped inside when she tore a piece off. Her eyes never leaving her dinner companion.

"Have I told you yet how lovely you look tonight Mary Margaret?" the woman in question shifted in her seat, taking just a bit longer to chew the small piece of bread.

"N-no you have not."

"Well you do, stunning might be a better word for you I just adore that shade of blue on you, it complements your skin tone nicely."

"T-thank you Cora. I think you look lovely as well," the older woman just smiled and Mary Margaret turned her attention down to her plate, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson. The young teacher stayed that way trough out her entire meal speaking very little to the older woman. When desert came, a small square of tiramisu and two small balls of mini zeppoles, Cora had had enough of the thick silence that had fallen between her and the English teacher.

"Have I offended you in some way Mary Margaret?" the teacher looked up at her boss, a mini zeppole between white teeth. Mary Margaret finished taking her bite licking powder sugar off pink lips.

"No, no not at all Cora," she placed the zepploe on the small white plate in front of her wiping the remaining powder sugar on the napkin that was on her lap. "I'm sorry if that is what you feel like what happen it's just that," the teacher took a deep shaky breath, tears stung the edge of her eyes. "It has been a while since someone has told me I looked pretty."

"Well I find that very hard to believe and an absolute tragedy, especially for such a lovely woman such as yourself Mary Margaret," a single tear manage to escape a pale green eye which was wiped away a soft dark red painted finger tip.

It was almost midnight when Cora pulled her Benz in front of an all but pitch black _Neverland _except for the single head light above the door.

"Thank you for dinner Cora it was lovely," the light was harsh on their skin as Cora, being the old fashion woman that she was, walked the young teacher to her door.

"It was my pleasure to take out such a beautiful woman such as yourself and I was wondering if I can do it again?"

"I would love to Cora," the older woman took one large step invading the young teachers personal space. The teacher watched as the older woman picked up her hand, the one that wasn't full of keys, and brought it up to full lips, grazing the skin in a way that sent a bolt straight down her spine. Cora released the teachers hand, letting her fingers linger on smooth palm and fingers.

"I will call you with the details later on this week. Have a goodnight Mary Margaret."

"Goodnight to you as well Cora," the young woman let herself in and through the window that was next to the door she watch the head lights of the black Benz fade away into the tree lines. When she turned she was surprise to see five bodies sleeping away on the living room sofa. Emma was at one end an arm hanging of the edge, Ruby was curled up next to her grandmother head resting on the snoring woman's lap, Tink was resting her head on Mulan's stomach arms wrapped around the Chinese girls strong legs. Clearly the cuddling had to be made while both girls was fast asleep since Mulan's reserved nature only allowed contact when the situation warranted it. Mary Margaret smiled and shook her head, she would keep everyone the way they were and let them deal with the after math in the morning since it was late.

Closing the door to her room she pressed her back against the cool wood and let the wave of euphoria that was waiting to break wash over her. Besides the awkward moment, that night was absolutely wonderful and it was the first time in a very long time that the young teacher has felt this happy and as she closed her eyes she let the lingering feeling of Cora's touch and the faint smell of ginger and spice lull her to sleep.

**A/N: Things are heating up between Cora and Mary Margaret but do not fret I have not forgotten about all of you Sleeping Warrior, Red Beauty, or Blue Fair/Tinker Bell( if they are any of you out there besides me) fans. Also happy Valentine's Day to all my readers.**


	7. Study Groups to the Nth Degree

With less than a week to finish the project that a certain Scottish history teacher placed squarely on several young shoulders the entire campus was a buzz with panic. Students who waited until the last minutes flocked to the library, filling every available computer and free table they could get. The display that a certain young library assistant worked on weeks in advance was almost completely demolished. The library's sudden change in traffic did not waver, not even for the weekend, and thus Emma Swan found herself spending her Saturday working on a project that was slowly getting on her last nerves.

She was sitting at on of the wooden tables in her usual skinny jeans but traded in her tank top for a black long sleeve t-shirt, a book was opened in front of her but she ignored it in favor of glaring in some degree at her partner, the high and mighty Regina Mills. In Emma's mind it was Regina's fault that they were wasting a perfectly good Saturday in the library of all places working on something that was all but finished but no.

"We have to keep to the schedule Ms. Swan then what would be the point of having one," Regina said with her pearly white political smile that made Emma want to bash her head against the wall. In fact, everything that she had learned about Regina made her want to scream until she turned blue in the face. It infuriated Emma that so much falsehood can come from one person. What infuriated her more was that she cared about being lied to by Regina of all people. So in the mean time she will sit there and wait to be ordered by the class president like a common servant to appease said girl and to finish this god awful project without incident.

Regina was sitting across from her at a slight angle so that her perfectly crossed at the knee legs peaked ever so out from under the table. She wore a pair of slacks, the first time that Emma has seen the dark hair brunet in pants or even out of uniform, that hugged her perfectly toned calf's. She paired the slacks with a matching blazer and a plum button down, leaving the two top buttons undone. Two stacks of note cards were in front of her along with a sheet of paper that had all of their final points on them. A silver pen tip tapped for a moment on white card stalk emulating a dull '_tap tap_' before a smooth tan hand glided effortlessly from on tip to the next leaving behind tightly woven lines of black.

It went on like this, neither girl speaking a word to the other and in Regina's case not even looking up at her partners, too long for Emma to just sit there any longer, twiddling her thumbs. She closed the ignored book that was in front of her with a hefty slam and stood, the wooden legs of her chair making an ungodly screeching sound when she did. Her actions apparently caught the attention of the class president for amber eyes slowly looked from the stark white note cards to her, clearly annoyed by the unwanted distraction.

"And where do you think you are going Ms. Swan?" Regina's voice was hushed to a whisper, the sneer was evident.

"To return the book that you made me fetch for no apparent reason so if I may," Emma matched her sarcastic tone with a dramatic wave of her arms, the only reply she got was an eye roll and Regina turned back to her note cards. Just to push the other girl a bit more, Emma purposefully stomped away, brown boots making a satisfying sound as she walked away.

When she was a few feet away Emma ducked into one of the back rows of the library that were made with bookshelf's taller and longer than the smaller ones that littered the more open area of the library, relaxing her shoulders and knees. The balls and heels of her feet gave out a dull throb as the blood came back to her feet from her stomping. Taking slow deep breaths she pushed away the boiling anger that was just waiting to burst her at the seems. Her breathing exercising was working until she bumped into someone. The anger that she was suppressing came back ten fold, her fingers curling tightly into a tight fist gearing for a fight. But when her emerald eyes fell on a familiar figure she relaxed her fingers leaving small angry red half moons on her palms. Her red loving roommate with her own anger behind brown eyes stood in front of her.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" the long hair brunet played with the red scarf around her waist, tightening it to a point that it had to be uncomfortable.

"I had to get away from Sydney Pathetic Glass before I wrap my hands around his twig of a neck!" she took a breather, pulling down the black tank top that she layered with a light red leather half jacket with quarter length sleeves. "What about you, is there a reason as to why you are hiding in the depths of the library?"

"Regina is there any other reason to hid?" Ruby snickered and took a step back, her hand on her hips, cocking her right hip ever so slightly.

"Oh and what has our esteem class president been demanding from that high horse of hers?"

"She's nuts Ruby we are completely done with this crap of a project and yet here I am on a Saturday of all days and let's not talk about the book that she made me get for no apparent reason," Ruby pointed to the book and Emma handed it to her, the brunet turning it in her hands.

"Why are you bugging anyway it's not like you have anything better to do?"

"Okay I am not going to pretend you not just said that but there was something that I had to do thank you very much," the long hair brunet looked at the blonde over the book that the other girl gave her.

"What did you have planed today?"

"You know that work thing we all have to do?"

"Yeah and?"

"And I don't have one yet so I got a letter from Cora," Ruby fixed her with a glare and Emma rolled her eyes. "Sorry Head Mistress Mills and she said that I needed to find a job by the end of the month and everything on campus except for the library and the mess hall at certain hours so unless you can find me a job by the end of the day then I am all ears.

"Ah I see your problem," Emma hummed in agreement. Just before she was going to ask for help from her roommate she felt a tap on her shoulder. Behind her was a girl around her age head bowed down slightly casting loose chestnuts curls across half her face.

"I'm sorry," the blonde moved to stand next to the reading brunet.

"No no it's quite alright just need to pass by real quick, please excuse me," Ruby looked up from the book she had in her hands when a soft voice reached her ears, the same voice that haunts her in her dreams.

"Belle," the chestnut brunet turned back around, arms wrapped tightly around two books pressed against her chest.

"Yes?" Ruby opened her mouth and closed it, doing her best impression of a fish out of water. Emma looked from the girl to her staggering roommate giving Ruby a good slap on her shoulder.

"Hi! _Castaways_," and then she ran, as much as you could in a library, away, her own book tucked under her arm.

"What just happened?" Belle shrugged and returned to her place behind the large wood desk. Emma followed her her brain still processing her roommates strange reaction to the girl. Her first guess was that the other girl threatened Ruby but that was ridiculous right? Ruby was the type of person to go down kicking and screaming, and to not judge a book by its cover, but Belle didn't look physically capable to shake someone down. "So Belle is it?"

"Yes how can I help you? If you are looking for books about the US from 1863 to 1877 I cannot help you there our last book was just taken off the shelves."

"No it has nothing to do with books."

"Then what Ms..."

"Swan, Emma Swan and this is about Ruby the girl that did her best fish impression and then ran away like her pants were on fire."

"Ah yes that was kind of strange wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was especially if you know Ruby," Belle looked to the side for a moment, it was clear on her face that she was remembering something.

"Ruby... Ruby... that's right she was here a few weeks ago for a book for her English class or something like that. Acted the same way as well."

"Really? Huh," the pieces in Emma's head started to click together, the picture becoming more full.

"Belle do you remember what day that was?" another down ward glance, the light in young brunet's eyes, light blue Emma realized, flickered in and out as if there was a single lit candle behind them.

"A Wednesday I think."

"Okay have you ever notice if she was here on any other Wednesday's or another day?"

"Yes actually now that I think about it she's here almost every Wednesday, I know I work Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's, and the occasional weekend. Why?" that was it the final piece that Emma needed to come to at least some sort of conclusion, rather if it was right or wrong. Hey, at least it was better than the last one she had.

"Belle I do believe my roommate has a crush on you," the librarian assistant blushed and away from the blonde, her fingers playing with the space bar on her keyboard.

"Um wow I'm flattered but I am just not the dating type and the last date I went on didn't go very well," that was an understatement of the year, her date went horrible. Her date might have been nice but Gaston, her date, had zero personality to speak of and he was just looking for an easy girl to sleep with.

"Look I'm not trying to set the two of you up I am just saying how it is but if you are uncomfortable with the whole Ruby thing just tell her and even if she will be totally crushed she will respect your decision and back off."

"No don't do that I..." she looked at that the book case that was closes to her desk with mournful eyes. As much as she loved the library and books she couldn't live day in and day out in one place not if she wanted to be truly happy. It was the harsh reality that she lived in. So she picked up the small pad of paper that sat next to the pen holder and scribbled down something before taring off the page to hand it to the blonde. "If what you say is true than give this to Ruby," Emma took the paper and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"Will do and it was nice meeting you Belle," the chestnut brunet gave her a small smile before turning her attention to a female student that approached her desk.

Satisfied with her accomplishment Emma started for the door feeling a little to cocky that she could just walk out of the building without being spotted by Regina. Sadly luck was not on her side as the class president stood next to the door with a visible scowl on her face. Emma walked out the library knowing full well that the enraged brunet was behind her.

"I will have you know Ms. Swan that I do not like being made a fool and the fact that you were openly flirting with library assistant of all people instead of helping on our project that is due in three days time is-"

"What Regina!?" Emma turned around to face the class president, her own face flushed with anger. "Distasteful? Because I find it interesting that you automatically thought that I was flirting with, in your own words, 'the library assistant of all people' when it's her fucking job to know that library inside and out. So as far as you know I could have been getting help on our project that we finished two days ago. So tell me Madam President what made you think I was flirting with Belle?" the left side of Regina's lips twitched showing glimpses of pearly white teeth.

"I do not have to explain myself to you Ms. Swan and before I can leave your irritating presence we still have not settled on a presentation date and I am not risking a failing grade so if we may," Emma let Regina take the lead, stepping a few paces behind the brunet.

Between Mr. Gold's project and the hallways being repainted, the normally locked building that housed the majority of the schools classrooms was left unlocked, making the simple trip to the second floor via main staircase easy. Just like he said the sign up sheet was in a small clear plastic bin attached to a clip board. Presentation spots were broken up into two days, five on one day and four on the next, each date having the appropriate amount of blank lines corresponding to it. As she figured the first spot for day one of presentations was still open, which was perfect for them since Emma pegged Regina to be the type of person to always go first to create strong first impression. The spot worked for Regina and they left, this time down one of the side staircases closes to Mr. Gold's door.

"For the record I wasn't flirting with Belle," Regina stopped for a moment, smoothing down the flaps of her blazer.

"I could honestly careless about what you were or were not doing with Ms. French," Emma scoffed and licked the side of her lips.

"Yeah sure you do that's why you were making such a big deal about it before," Regina turned around this time, hard amber meeting cool emerald.

"I will make this very clear Ms. Swan I do NOT care about your personal indiscretions but you wasting my time and once this project is finished I assure you your dating habits will be the last of my problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Regina turned away from Emma, taking the last short flight of stairs to reach the ground floor, Emma a few steps behind her. However when Regina touched the nob to the door that would lead them into the main hallway the door blew up in such a force that it knocked both girls down onto the steps. A metal ladder that was leaning next to the door fell on top of Regina's spewed legs, enticing a small scream from her. Smoke and soot started to fill the room along with burning heat. The building was on fire.

Adrenaline coursed threw Emma's veins and an old survival instinct kicked in springing her into motion. Rotten or not Emma was not going to let Regina burn to her death so the first thing she did was lift off the ladder, tossing it aside. Climbing back up the stairs Emma held her arm out for the class president to take.

"Come on lets go. We have to get out of here," with a hand on a wooden step and with Emma's help Regina tried to lift herself to a standing position but excruciating pain from her ankle made her stop.

"I can't move. You have to get me out," Emma looked from the fire to the second floor then Regina and what she saw pulled at her gut, amber eyes filled with fear. "Help me," Regina's usual strong confident voice was shaky and laced with fear. Emma's brain was going a mile a minute _save Regina... don't save Regina... no time... no other way_ , but she was determined and her determination yelled at her to save them both or at least protect Regina until help came. She had a plan, it was stupid and it could get her killed or severely burn her but it was better than nothing. Emma climbed to the bottom of steps mentally preparing herself but a hand on her forearm made her turn back to Regina. "You are going to leave me aren't you?" to anyone else it sounded like anger but it was pure fear. And it was that same fear that watched as Emma yanked her arm back and jumped into the flaming door way.

The fire danced and cracked as it started to eat away at the wood and oxygen that was in the building, making Regina feel suffocated. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she wondered what will kill her first the fire or carbon monoxide. Either was it damned or be damned and she wasn't going without a fight. So she tried one last time to get up the stairs on her hands and one good leg. When her upper body reached the top of the stairs she was engulfed by a large thin white cloud.

Emma, the only girl she knew who was stupid enough to jump into a living breathing fire stood there with a fire extinguisher in one hand and her face covered in soot. With her arm around red leather clad shoulders and arm around her waist, she hopped out of the building, protecting her face with her free arm from the heat. The outside door kicked open easily, the rush of cool October night air rose goose on heated skin as the two girls stumbled out off the burning building, Emma losing grip on the fire extinguisher and almost on Regina herself.

"OH! Ow! Ow my ankle! Set me down gently!" Emma placed her hands on the class president for a moment until she regained her balance.

"Seriously you are complaining about how I saved your life?" a fire truck with strobing red lights and sirens came zooming around the corner.

"The firemen are here its not like we were really in danger," Emma coughed and whipped at some soot that was under her chin making it worse instead of better.

"Fine... next time I'll just... I'll just... oh you know what next time I'll do the same thing and the time after that because that's what decent human beings do. That's what good people do," she walked away, releasing a cough or two as she did, leaving Regina in front of the burning building.

It didn't take the firemen a long time to put out the fire and the none of the girls suffered any real injury, the most major one being Regina's sprained ankle from the ladder falling on it. Emma stood next to a low brick wall with Mary Margaret next to her and her roommates and Ms. Lucas standing in front of her.

"I cannot believe you did that Emma jumping into a fire like that. You could have been seriously hurt or killed!" the hold that the teacher had on the teen tighten making Emma already more uncomfortable than she was already.

"Yeah Emma neither can I, it takes a really strong person to save Regina of all people. Ow!" Ruby rubbed the back of her head where her grandmother had slapped her.

"That was rude Ruby," the young girl opened her mouth to object but her grandmother just held up her hand clearly not wanting to hear it.

"It takes a strong person to save a friend and an even stronger one to save an enemy," Mulan added with some sort of weird Chinese wisdom.

"Yeah well jumping into a fire wasn't the only dumb thing that I did today," Tink snickered and played with the green ascot that was around her neck.

"What could be more stupid then risking your life by jumping into a fire to save the schools most feared and hated person?" Emma reached into her back pocket to pull out the now yellow slip of paper.

"Here Ruby," the red streaked brunet took the slip with hesitant fingertips. "I uh... sorta talked to Belle... and she told me to give you that," Ruby looked from Emma to paper then back at Emma, a strange sort of look in her eye. Without warning she lunged at Emma with a scream that closely resembled a banshie. It took both Tink and Mulan to hold back the enraged brunet. "Look Ruby I'm sorry I thought you liked her. I'll talk to her and tell her it was a mistake that I was wrong, okay?" when Ruby seemed to have calmed enough Tink and Mulan released her but stood on stand by just in case.

"No you were right I kinda have a crush on her and I was you know..."

"Too much of a chicken to ask her yourself," the murderous glare that she once had trained on Emma she fixed on Tink's smirking grin.

"Yeah that. So thank you but seriously taking to another persons crush is not cool man."

"Yeah someone might think you might be interested in the same person," Tink said with a nod.

"That's what Regina thought," Emma grumbled to low to the ground so no one could hear, if no one was standing right next to her like Mary Margaret was.

"What?"

"What?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow but let the thing go.

"When I said to find a proper work study I didn't mean this," Cora walked over to the small group, stiletto heels clicking on the stone walk way.

"Are you suspecting that Emma set the fire Cora?" there was fear in the teachers eyes but the head mistress doubt it was fear over a certain type of punishment.

"No we already have an idea on who set the fire but I would like to know what happened," Emma told Cora everything, the reason as to why she and Regina were in the building and what happened when they were trapped in the stairwell. "Okay thank you Emma. Mary Margaret may I borrow you for a minute," the teacher shared a quick nod with the elder secretary and Ms. Lucas started to lead the girls home.

"Is Regina okay?"

"Yes she fine thank god just a sprain ankle thank you for your concern. I talked to the fire chef and he has cleared the building safe and tomorrow I will talk to Marco about replacing the fire damage wood but I kind of wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Is this about that second dinner thing?"

"Yes, unless this is a bad time?"

"No time like the present I guess."

"I was thinking next Saturday we have a nice dinner in at my town house in Storybrooke if that is all right with you?"

"That is just fine Cora. If you excuse me I have to go and check in on my girls."

"Of course Mary Margaret," she gave the teacher's small hand a reassuring squeeze. "Give Emma my best."

"And Regina mine," the young teacher walked away, tears silently sliding down her cheeks as she walked home.

That night Emma couldn't sleep, giving up around three A.M. and chose to sit outside on the front steps, throwing on a pair of jeans as she did. She watched the stars that were in Neverland's inner ring of trees slowly fade away as the sky slowly change from black to blush pink. When the sun hung nicely in the sky in a soft orange circle the young blonde lift her head from the wood steps, rubbing the back of her neck as she did. In the distance standing next to an orange leafed oak tree was none other than Regina Mills.

The short hair brunet was not dressed in her normal pressed slacks button down blouses, instead she wore a par of black yoga pants and sweater. Her arms were crossed but not in her usual hard closed off way her back was kind of slumped. It was Regina's eyes that made Emma pause, for those amber eyes that she has seen a palliate of emotions in a few hours, were soft but they held almost no life.

"Regina."

"Emma," the two girls looked anywhere but at each other, the only sound coming from the newly awaken birds.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"No," the blonde scooted over inviting the brunet to join her. Regina sat next the blonde, tracing patterns on her raised knees. "Thank you," Regina said in a quick deep breath, breaking the silence that fell upon them.

"No need to thank me I told you that it's what good people do," there eyes met and the light that was previously absent in amber eyes, flickered making the gold in them shimmer. Emma's heart tightened in her chest in a way that frightened Emma, in a good or bad way she couldn't tell. Maybe in was the lasting effect of adrenaline or the fact that she escaped a life or death situation she did something that probably more stupid than the all of the other things combined. She kissed Regina Mills.

Regina's lips were soft like butter and carried the ever so hinted taste of apples. Emma pulled back and was a second away of apologizing but a warm hand on her cheek made her pause. With a soft finger tip the brunet traced the curly blonde's round but strong jaw to the back of her jaw, tangling slender tan fingers in messy curls. It was Regina who kissed Emma this time, taking the blonde's thin pink bottom lip between her slightly more plumper ones. Emma's eye lids slowly came down, a warm feeling washing over her.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispered and when Emma opened her eyes she was alone, the only signs of life coming from small winged animals. A lonely feeling settled deeply in the blonde's stomach, like a large jagged rock. The wave of sudden pain made a tear slip from one emerald green eye. Was it real or a figment of her imagination, either way it hurt more than she ever thought it would, And so she cried away whatever pain it was she felt, storm clouds rolling in to join her as the rain fell on the earth in a sad light melody.

**A/N: So, obviously the fire scene and dialogue belongs to **_**Once Upon A Time**_** and it's writers but everything else is mine and as promised I added Red Beauty. Thank you for your feed back.**


	8. Where art thou your heart

The stage was set at Storybrooke's Athletics Center, the only area that was used by both citizens and students freely. The center was set off to the side with both a walk way and pavement road to both the town and the academy. Their was a football stadium with two set of bleachers next to each side of the yard lines with two building behind each bleacher set a few yards way, large lights were spaced out every other yard and two score boards one at each end zone. The building to the right was the towns gym and it was where Storybrooke Academy held their physical education classes. The building to the left was the basketball stadium that held basketball, hockey matches, and martial arts tournaments. And one of those martial arts tournaments was being held the first Saturday of November.

The tournament was separated into the style of fighting's country of origin. Karate went into the American circle, stick fighting in the African circle, kung-fu and t'ai chi in Asia circle, and so forth with a total of six different circles going on at once. The martial arts team had at least four players per circle, two male two female, two varsity and two junior. But in Mulan's case she was the only member of Storybrooke Academy's martial arts team in the t'ai chi bracket of the Asia circle.

T'ai chi was the last event in the Asia circle, leaving Mulan to practice on the flow of her movements. She closed her eyes and let her chi move her limbs, her movements were slow but swift. Though it was not the most forceful style of martial arts, t'ai chi was an art and though they were not fighting against each other like in the other circles, they were competing with each other, much like gymnastics.

What she saw when she opened her eyes shocked her to her very core. Sitting in one of the front rows was Mary Margaret and her very unamused roommates. When Mary Margaret caught Mulan looking at her she waved almost stupidly, hand half covered by the mint green cardigan she wore. Tink looked flat out bored, head in her hand and releasing an overly long sigh every other minute. Ruby was non stop movement, but in nerves not in her usual energetic way, red fingertip between red painted lips. And Emma was trying her hardest to just stay awake, her head was slumped over and her eyelids were half closed. There were visible dark circles under emerald green eyes, the most blatant evidence that she has not been sleeping well since the fire. Despite her roommates clear disdain of being there, Mulan's heart swelled at the fact that they were just there at all.

When it was almost time for her to go on stage she ducked into the locker rooms to change into her "uniform". The "uniform" was a loose long sleeve shirt with a mandarin collar and loose traditional Chinese style trousers, both of which were made out of red silk, the frog buttons on the front were made out of gold thread. She styled her hair into a tight bun held with two hair pins, one with a small jade dragon and another cherry blossom on top.

Coming out of the locker room she noticed a couple around her age, the boy had shaggy light brown hair and the girl long strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves. They stood next to the door leading to the male locker room, the girl fussing with the collar on the boy's shirt, which popped right opened again when her fingertips left the stark white material. She sighed and went for the collar again but the boy squirmed away, his own thin fingers on the collar, but he had as much success with it as the girl.

"Damn thing I do not know why it is not staying put," he huffed in frustration, the collar open to expose the hint of an adam's apple at the center of his throat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more Phillip," the girl put her hands on the boy's, now Phillip, biceps gripping it as though it was her only life line to the boy.

"It's not your fault Aurora," _Aurora _it fit the girl very well for she looked fragile with the way that she held onto Phillip and the pink dress did nothing to help her. The dress was a light rose pink color with thick shoulder straps, the bonnet was an even lighter pink, the rest of the dress was loose and fell off her hips in a sea of pink fabric. A white shawl attached with a silver broach was around her shoulder's, it didn't seem appropriate for fall weather.

"You're buttoning it wrong," Aurora jumped so high that she lost her footing, and if wasn't for Mulan standing not too far off she would have fallen to her knees. Mulan caught the girl by her elbows, strawberry blonde head against red silk clad chest. Clear blue eyes looked up at dark brown ones then at red silk chest.

"Y-your a... girl,"the strawberry blonde regained her balance, rubbing on light skin elbow as she got back on her feet. Her eyes never leaving Mulan's chest.

"Woman,"she turned to Phillip, his jaw was slack, a pink tip of tongue could be seen between white teeth. Mulan approached the boy and reached for the collar buttoning the loose frog button with ease. When she backed away her eyes caught bewildered hazel ones, the brown swirling against the green. "My names Mulan. You're in the t'ai chi tournament?" Phillip was dressed almost identical to her, except his "uniform" was all white, including the frog buttons, and the material was cotton not silk like hers.

"Nice to meet you Mulan. I'm Phillip and this is my girlfriend Aurora," he didn't even indicated the strawberry blonde with a nod or even a simple hand gesture. His focus was solely on Mulan. A gravelly voice from the intercom snapping Phillip out of whatever trance he was in. "I'm up," Mulan bowed her head in respect as he passed her to exit out of the hallway. The semi forgotten strawberry blonde rushed passed her, her shoulder bumping against the Chinese girls one. At the opening of the hallway Aurora whispered something to Phillip, her fingers in his shaggy hair, before kissing him soundly on his lips. Mulan looked away to give the couple some privacy. When Phillip was gone Aurora stomped over to Mulan, her face flushed with anger.

"I do not know who you are but leave Phillip alone," fragile in appearance, but not in attitude as she looked as if she wanted to bite off Mulan's head.

"You got it wrong I'm not interested in a man that is already in a relationship, nor am I responsible for other's actions," Mulan started to the hallway, the strawberry blonde close behind her. When she was almost out of the hallway however she noticed that the fast footsteps that sounded after her slower calmer steps stopped. She turned around to see Aurora tugging on her shawl, which was caught on the metal edge of a bench. "Stop," she approached the struggling girl, her hands covering the strawberry blonde's. "You'll rip it," just like with Phillip she skillfully detached the delicate shawl from the bench.

"Thank you," Aurora held the section of shawl that was once a captive, her cheeks flush with something that wasn't anger.

"Your welcome," the dull sound of the crowd sounded the end of the last contender's routine and her name was called from the intercom. "I have to go," she left the other girl behind to do the only thing that made sense. But as she preformed she did not picture her usual motionless cherry blossoms, instead they were moving with a shadow figure in the cloud of light pink petals.

The in coming night was cool as the small group of five females exited the basketball stadium. They took the path that led to town which was illuminated with the faint glow of the street lamps. Ruby and Tink were up front, with the long hair brunet shivering in the night air even if it wasn't that cold. Mulan was behind them, a gold metal was around her neck but she did not look happy about her victory. Mary Margaret was behind her a few feet away to a point that she can see the three girls but at the same time not leave Emma completely unattended. Emma was at the read, her back was hunched and her walk was so slow that she was almost dragging her feet. It pained Mary Margaret to see the blonde like this but it was for this reason she did something that she know would tick off the blonde teen once she found out what her teacher did.

Once they were in town they met up with Ms. Lucas in front of the run down dinner and inn, with Ruby all but running to her grandmother and it was not because she was excited to see the elder Lucas. Ruby took the basket that was in her grandmothers grip lifting up one of the brown flaps, but was stopped by the elder woman with a quick slap to the wrist. Mary Margaret and Ms. Lucas shared a look and a quick nod before the elder woman led three of the four girls away with a prompt that they can listen in on Ruby's date earning a very loud protest from the brunet teen while Mary Margaret led Emma in a different direction. The normally cautious teen held no protest in being led astray by her supervisor which worried Mary Margaret even more. She just hoped that her plan works.

Dr. Hopper, the owner of a very mischievous Dalmatian and Storybrooke's only psychiatrist, was more than happy to set up a last minute appointment for Emma when the young teacher called in distress about the limited sleeping teen. After setting the droopy teen on the couch in his office Dr. Hopper talked to the young teacher for a moment, and he was reminded that Ms. Lucas was going to pick Emma after her appointment. Once he had what he needed the teacher quietly slipped out, closing the wood door behind her with a soft '_click_'. After the ginger man placed a single yellow legal pad on the coffee table in front of a black leather arm chair, he took his seat, adjusting the wire rim glasses on his nose.

"Okay Emma where shall we start?" the look that he got from the teen unnerved him.

The park was mostly empty, which was perfect considering what a certain long hair brunet teen had in store for the park. A large red and white plaid blanket was spread out on one of the large picnic tables, sealed containers were spread all over the blanket along with the wooden basket which sat a one end. Tink and Mulan were off playing on the monkey bars, well more Tink than Mulan. Ruby was pacing back and forth, a small trench was quickly growing underneath her feet.

"We are gonna have to dig you out soon if you don't stop Ruby," Ms. Lucas was setting out the plates and table wear, pulling the appropriate items out of the basket.

"I can't Granny I'm too nervous. What if she thinks I'm weird or pathetic for having a first date in a park of all places but with my friends and grandmother as well? Or is that creepy. Do you think it's creepy Granny?"

"I think it's safe. You do not know anything about this girl Ruby and though I think its better that it is a girl and not a guy I do not want you out here all by yourself," Ruby wined and her up lifted foot kicked off a little more dirt than it normally did.

"I'm not five years old Granny I can take care of myself," Ms. Lucas grabbed her granddaughter by her shoulders, stopping Ruby mid stride, and looked her firmly in the eye.

"I know you can take care of yourself Ruby but you are all I have left in this world I cannot afford to lose you," Ruby looked away and rubbed the corner of her eye, being extra careful for make up.

"Don't do that Granny you know how I get when you talk like that."

"I'm sorry sweetie,"with a combination of bending Ruby ever so slightly and raising onto her toes, Ms. Lucas placed a sloppy kiss on her granddaughter cheek causing the teen squirm and chant 'ew ew' as she wiped the offending slobber. And for a moment it was like she was five again.

"What do you mean 'where shall we start'? How about we start with the fact on why I am here?"

"Mary Margaret is concerned about you," Emma huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah concern sure she is," Dr. Hopper placed his pen back onto the legal pad, he never took a lot notes during sessions anyway.

"Has Mary Margaret done something that she didn't have to but she did it anyway even if she went out of her way to do it?" Emma opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut. Damn it the man was right.

Cora's town house was the first one behind the only apartment building in Storybrooke, The building was made out smooth red bricks darker then they were from their original color from years exposed to Maine's seasons, and as it was in Cora's case the window and door frame's were painted in a rich brown. Mary Margaret made sure her hair was in order before she rang the shiny gold door bell. It only took a minute or two before the door opened reviling a surprisingly casually dressed Cora.

Even in casuals attire, the head mistress still had an air of elegance and grace around her. The maroon dress fell just above the knee, with not so quarter sleeves for they stopped just before they hit her elbow, and showed just the right amount of cleavage to keep it modest in accord to Cora.

"Mary Margaret glad you can make it, Please come in," the older woman stepped aside to let the young teacher inside. The inside matched almost perfectly with Cora's office on compass, except it a mix of red and white instead of solid shades of red like the office was. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything? Dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"I'm fine thank you Cora."

"I'll check on dinner, is roasted chicken alright?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Be right back," Cora left to an unseen part of the house, leaving Mary Margaret to her own devices. The teacher sat on soft white leather, a small red pillow pressed against her lower back. While Ruby was externalizing, she was internalizing her nervousness, which has been building up to this moment. The nervousness made her stomach tighten to a point that it was almost uncomfortable. Cora came back, a glass of white wine in each hand. "Is white wine okay, its better with poultry than red but if want red I can take out a bottle."

"No Cora this is prefect thank you," she took the glass that the older woman offered her and took a small sip from her glass. Cora sat next to her, legs crossed at the knee and taking a sip of wine before setting the glass down on the table. She leaned back against sofa, right arm resting on the back cushions.

"Relax Mary Margaret, I hold you before you are not in any trouble."

"I know I'm sorry its just..." she took a deep breath and another sip of wine, Cora had exquisite taste in wine.

"What's wrong Mary Margaret? I can see the worry plain on your face," the teacher set her class down, playing with the last button on her cardigan.

"I'm sorry its just I'm worried about Emma. She hasn't been sleeping very well this pass week."

"That's horrible, is she alright?" Cora watched the teacher's face as her lips trembled and the tip of her nose started to turn red. Clearly she was taking Emma's lack of sleep personally.

"I-I don't know she won't talk to anyone. Every day I find her out on the front poach and she says she's been out there since four in the morning and it's getting colder and it rained twice this week alone. What if she gets sick or she passes out from exhaustion? Today alone she almost fell asleep at the tournament and didn't even put up a fight when I took her to see Dr. Hopper," she paused for a moment remembering who she was talking to. "Oh my god could I even do that?" Cora lifted her head from where it was resting on her fist.

"Do what? Send a student if they are in trouble? Yes, if you think they need it and in this case I believe Emma needs it. Its now up to Emma to help herself," the teacher nodded and took a sip of wine, the golden liquid burning her throat in a most pleasant way as it traveled down. Emma was the most unpredictable teen she had and god could only tell what was going on in that office space right now.

"Now Emma, Mary Margaret tells me you haven't been sleeping well why is that?" Emma looked at the ginger doctor, her face showed her annoyance clear as day.

"Why are you asking obvious questions? This whole damn town knows about the fire and that I was in it so don't I have PTSD or whatever?"

"Some might say that but I think something else is bothering you. Something that you don't quite understand and it's keeping you up and I think you will feel better if you talk about it," Emma looked out the window, the towns clock can be seen taking up the majority of the space. She watched the clock as the minute hand inched to the next minute. Another minute gone and they were still no closer than they were when they started. God help her.

Belle watched the three girls fight amongst themselves for the last slice of lasagna in the white ceramic pan, forks clashing together like small silver swords. It was amusing to watch them scramble, trying whatever means necessary to stick even a fraction of their fork's prongs in the Italian cuisine. Their fighting caused Ruby's grandmother to take away the lasagna all together causing a loud course of 'aww's. Ms. Lucas recruited Mulan and Tink to help clean and put away the dishes and blanket, shooing Ruby and Belle off with a wink, causing the long hair brunet's cheeks to turn pink. The two girls went as far as the play ground, making sure to stay in Ms. Lucas' sight.

"I'm sorry," Belle turned to look at the other teen with surprise and confusion.

"About what?" Ruby hunched her shoulders and started to kick a loose pebble.

"You know... this date... it wasn't exactly... romantic... you know?" Belle stood in front of the long hair red streaked brunet, a warm genuine smile on her face.

"Nonetheless I loved it," she took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was going to say next. "If we are considering the option of dating then it was just a matter of time until I meet your friends and your grandmother, who is lovely by the way," her words calmed Ruby as her shoulders dropped and she gave Belle a small smile of her own.

"Thanks Belle."

"Your welcome."

"And don't worry the next date I am gonna romance your socks off!" she nodded her head a few times with hands on her hips and it made Belle laugh.

"I will keep you to that promise," Ms. Lucas called the girls over and they walked Belle home before going to Dr. Hoppers to pick up one of their missing dorm members.

"What did you do after the fire?" Emma huffed, the man was persistent even if he was soft spoken.

"I went home, took a shower, ate some leftovers we had, and then went to bed."

"Did you have any dreams?" the quick catch of breath gave Dr. Hopper the answer he needed. "What was it about?" Emma sat up, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what it means?"

"No not that. I- I- have you ever experience something and if you don't know if it was real or your mind playing games with you?"

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened Emma."

"I woke up and I couldn't sleep so I went outside and..."

"And what Emma?" Emma shook up clearly not wanting to say what happened next. "Emma please tell me," the blonde's chest tightened and the corner of her eyes stung with tears.

"I-I can't," Dr. Hopper opened his mouth to speak but a loud chime stopped him. The town clock sounded the half hour, and the end of their session. Emma jumped up from her spot on the couch and all but ran to the door, but when her hand touched the nob a small voice stopped her from opening.

"Please Emma tell me what did you do?"

"I KISSED HER!" Dr. Hopper jumped and Pongo, who was snoozing in the corner, popped up from the the corner, well his head did.

"Kissed who Emma?"

"Regina!" Emma's breathing came in fast gasps and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I kissed Regina... and she kissed me back... but I..."

"You what?"

"I don't know if it was real. One minute she was there and the next gone," the tears came down more freely leaving small dots on grey turtle neck.

"And that frightens you doesn't it?"

"Petrifies me, and the worst part is... I don't know if I want it to be a dream or real," she stormed out the office almost running into Ms. Lucas on the way. Once she was outside and finally felt like she could breath again, she was more lost than she ever was before.

Desert was a pleasant affair enjoyed in the living room, vanilla custard with orange slices and the last of the wine. As the evening wore on Mary Margaret became more and more relaxed, it could be because of the wine, or the company she was with, or both, either way she was laughing and smiling freely, something that had become hard for her to do as the years wore on. The custard was finished, with Mary Margaret taking the last small bite.

"Cora that was absolutely wonderful," the teacher leaned back, the same pillow pressing more into her back.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it I know I'm not five start chef," Cora smiled at the other woman, scooting herself just a bit closer. "You have a little custard on the side of your mouth," the teacher blushed and placed a hand on the side of her mouth.

"Did I get it?"

"Not quite. Here I'll get it," and then Cora did something that Mary Margaret was not prepared for; she kissed her. Cora's soft plump lips grazed the side of her own thin lips, almost catching her upper lip. It only lasted a second, not a moment longer, and pulled back, licking away the remaining custard.

"You missed some," a light brown eyebrow rose to an elegant arch.

"Did I?"

"Yes," the teacher scooted a little bit closer so that their knees were touching. "I'll get it," she placed her lips squarely on Cora's naturally pouting bottom lip, holding the flesh between her own two lips.

The electricity was almost numbing, and with every second Mary Margaret's lips stayed connected to Cora's the faster her heart pounded in her chest. She ended the kiss but as soon as she did Cora kissed her back, deeper and with so much force the the short hair woman already feel her lips start to swell. The older woman pressed her tongue against her lips, tracing the light red flesh until the teacher let the appendage in. Their tongue's intertwined together, making the younger woman's mouth go numb. They broke apart when oxygen became a painful reminder, panting, lips kissed swollen, and a numb kind of feeling rocked them to the core. Cora brought a hand up, stroking the teachers flushed cheeks with soft fingertips.

"You have to know that before either of us think about continuing this that this will not change our professional relationship is not compromised. You understand right Mary Margaret?" the teacher nodded and leaned against the hand that was against her cheek.

"I understand," Cora tilted her head, kissing the younger woman's free cheek, the flesh warm on her lips. The teacher let out a small moan as plump lips traced her jaw line then her pulse point, the vein pounding against them. The hand that was on her cheek slowly made its was down her slender neck making her gasp. Fingertips left a heated trail to the hallow of her neck before starting to play with the closed button of her cardigan.

One by one, lime green buttons parted before expert fingers until the cardigan was open to reveal the top half of her dress. Goose bumps rose as nails lightly scrapped down her arms as they were exposed to the open air. Cora's lips pressed at the hollow part of her throat before kissing the exposed part of her chest.

"C-Cora," the two woman looked at each other, eyes dark with lust.

"I want to make love to you Mary Margaret, may I?" the teacher kissed the older woman again, it was simple but still sent that growing familiar wave of numbing electricity.

"Please," with that Cora led her upstairs, cardigan and dishes left abandoned.

When the sun pierced threw the town house the next morning, Cora woke up to cold sheets but not a cold heart. The dishes from the night before were in the sink already clean and a still warm stack of pancakes sat on the counter with a note. The sent of coffee hung in the air.

' _Cora, last night was wonderful but I had to head back before the girls woke but so I let you sleep in. I hope you like pancakes, if not I'm sorry I'm stuck in weekend mode and started to make them automatically. Enjoy the rest of your day and I hope we can do it again. Mary Margaret_ '

Cora smiled and took a bit of soft warm pancakes, there will be another time oh yes indeed. And for the first time in a long time she felt brighter than the sun that was shinning through her kitchen windows.

**A/N: Yay Sleeping Warrior! But don't worry there will be BlueFair/Tinkerbelll in the next chapter that is an guarantee. Happy reading!**


	9. Miner's Day Drama

It was official, Regina Mills has vanished from the face of the earth, or at least Emma thought she did. Three weeks following the fire no one, not even the student council, has seen or spoken to Regina, and no one dared voiced their opinion about the student president's recent change in attendance. Not even Kathryn knew where Regina was but Emma got a funny reading from the darker blonde. For some reason or another the lack of Regina's presence put Emma more on edge and made her more irritable.

Though her prompted session with Dr. Hopper let her regain a good night sleeps, she slept to almost noon on Sunday until Mary Margaret woke her up via 'the Tink method' which meant a cold cup of water splashed on her face, she unfortunately gained a low tolerance for anything and everyone. She snapped at one student for accidentally stepping on her foot, yelled at Ms. D when the frizzy blonde drama teacher broke out into one of her signature sonnets which earned her detention. She even snapped at one of her roommates for taking to long in the bathroom. With every passing day Emma got more and more irritable forcing Mary Margaret to do the unthinkable; she kept Emma home.

After surviving almost three weeks with a cranky Emma made everyone, even Mulan, want to pull their hair out. Attempts to try to cheer up the blonde teen ended in utter disaster and made the teens crappy mode even worse, options on what to do were limited to almost nothing. The only thing that one could do was report Emma to Cora, but that option almost made Mary Margaret physically sick for even thinking about it. There was no other option, but she was giving the blonde until after thanksgiving to make an official decision.

The last two weeks of November not only brings Thanksgiving but also the Miner's Festival, an old Storybrooke tradition. The Saturday before Thanksgiving break the town would hold a large festival in the main streets of town with food and games, all of the money went to support local charities. Teachers and students were expected to volunteer, either as a sport ground, dorm, or individually, either way the whole school was expected to help out in one way or another.

Not trusting Emma, and protecting the public from the blonde's wrath, Mary Margaret signed the two of them together to create some form of a buffer. Tink, who was involved in orchestra, was automatically placed down to help with what has been dubbed 'the failure booth', selling candles. It was perfect, the booth was out of the way, the last one all the way in the back, so foot traffic was light and not much maintenance went into managing the small stand. Mary Margret eagerly signed up herself and Emma for the booth.

Preparation for the Miner's Festival began the Monday the week of the festival in Mary Margaret's classroom after school, it was better than using the music room which was littered with too many instruments and not enough chairs. Besides the two Neverland teens and supervisor, there were at least three other people involved in the candle booth itself, the other orchestra member's saved face by working the other booths and decorations in the section of the festival that the music department was in charge of.

Nova Astrix, third chair violin, was a sweet girl but terribly clumsy. It was always a matter of when, not if, the curly hair brunet screwed up. Last year she accidentally knocked over a whole jar of glitter, the small dots where caught in the wind covering the neighboring booth members it silver sparkles. God would only tell what the next Nova disaster would be.

Leroy Zwerg was the school's grouch. He acted like he hatted everything and called everyone "sister". He was surly and did little to help others. Normally he would be helping run the booth that was set up by his eldest brother, whom everyone called Doc, along side his five other brothers, but this year he signed up to work on the candle booth. He had black buzz cut hair that was hidden underneath a grey knit cap, the teachers have long stopped trying to make him take it off.

Mary Margaret pushed her desk into several different size tables effectively setting up different work stations. The tables were pushed near the walls creating a wide open space from the back built in cabinets to her desk. On the blackboard was everything that the needed to do to set up the candle booth and whom was assigned to each task. Nova and Tink were in charge of banners and Emma and Leroy were in charge in taking inventory, but they were busy sulking in their respective chairs.

"Ms. Blanchard?" the teacher turned to see a young woman, possibly in her twenties, just outside her door way, a clip board was tucked into the crook of one elbow. She was dressed in an almost replica of the school uniform but the skirt was dark grey with large buttons in the front instead of dark blue and black plaid and the dark blue sweater lacked the school's crest.

"You must be Ms. Superior," the two women met in the middle and shook hands.

"Please call me Neráida."

"Sure as long as you call me Mary Margaret."

"Very well Mary Margaret. I apologize for being late I had to check up on the other students process but I'm here now for as long as you need me."

"Well that's perfect because," she turned around to look at the four teens behind her. Nova was panicking about the jar of glue she tipped over. Tink was trowing away a banner she tore accidentally with her pencil, a large tear was in the center of light blue paper. And Emma and Leroy were sulking away in the corner. "We need all the help we can get," the reddish brunet nodded and the two adult divided and conquered, Mary Margaret with Emma and Leroy and Neráida with Nova and Tink.

It hit her like a ton of bricks and made her heart do this strangely pleasant flip inside her chest. That voice, the same one that rang in her head over and over again after she heard it. It was Neráida's voice, and it made Tink shudder whenever she heard it. The dirty blonde watched the reddish brunet as she swept into the room, a warm friendly smile graced her lips. So enrapture she was she did not realize how much pressure she placing on her pencil until it snapped and there was this nasty ripping sound. When she looked down she saw the damage on the banner she was working on, an ugly jagged gash was in place of the 'I' she was trying to pencil in. She balled up the blue paper and tossed it, the wad poking half way out of the rim. When she turned back to her work station her brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes dead on.

"Tink," Neráida nodded her head once in friendly reconnection.

"Neráida," Tink pulled out another pencil but remembered she tossed out the banner she was working on. "Excuse me I have to get more paper," she all but ran out the classroom, slowing down when she was a few feet away. When the blood finally stopped rushing to her ears so hard that she could almost not hear, she caught the faint sound of someone calling her name.

"Tink wait up!" the voice was high but had a tender degree of softness to it. Nova was running toward, hands covered in thick white goo.

"What is it Nova?" the curly brunet stopped a few feet away from her classmate, her breathing coming in short shallow pants.

"Well I spilled the glue and it's starting to stick to my skin and I want to wash it off but I get lost so easily," she giggled lightly, it was high but not valley girl high. Tink rolled her eyes but shrugged it off, what else could she do?

"Follow me," the curly brunet gave off an almost ear piercing squeal along with a high pitched 'thank you'. Mary Margaret was luck enough to gain a classroom near the end of the hallway, so a bathroom wasn't that far off. Unlike most high school bathrooms, Storybrooke Academy girl's bathroom was sparkling white and stall doors were left unmarked, for no one would dare face the consequences to mark up the dark wood doors in teenage foolishness. Giving the girl a helping hand, Tink turned on the water so that Nova could rid herself of the offending substance.

"Are you excited?" Nova looked up at Tink as she scrubbed a difficult patch of glue.

"About what?"

"The Miner's Festival of course," with the glue gone Nova turned off the water and started to dry off her hands.

"I guess. Come on help me with getting paper for the banner."

"Okay!" the large paper spools that held large sheets of construction paper in different colors was usually in the art class room but was moved to the first floor of the main building for Miner's Festival preparations. "I'm so excited for this years festival!"

"Why?" the two girls measured out the appropriate amount of light blue banner before cutting the section off.

"Because last year it was just you and me but this year we have you and me and Emma and Ms. Blanchard and Leroy oh and my sister-" Nova squeaked in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Tink stopped mid step, eyebrows scrunching together, her mind running threw the list of names that other girl said, crossing off the faces in her mind. Nova, herself, Emma, Mary Margaret, Leroy, only one remained unmarked.

"Are you talking about Neráida? The two of you are sisters?" the curly hair brunet looked down, shuffling her feet while twirling a curl in between her fingers.

"No... I mean yes we are. Were half sisters, our dad married my mom when she was five and I was born a year later. She took her mom's maiden name when she entered collage which is why her last name is Superior and mine is Astrix. Please don't tell her I told you this, she doesn't want anyone to know and have her objectivity in question since she's in training to be the music teacher and is running the orchestra this year. Please Tink Neráida really wants this job please?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone Nova I swear," Nova visible relaxed and the same old smile graced her lips as she all but skipped down the hall, holding her half of the banner with a still in shock Tink behind her. She had a felling that this Miner's Festival was going to be anything but traditional.

If anything Wednesday was worse than Monday, they did not meet Tuesday since Mary Margaret and Neráida came to an unanimous decision to use Tuesday and Thursday as study days for the assessments they had on Friday. Neráida had other duties that were not related to the candle booth, so Mary Margaret being the oh so helpful person she was, offered her small group and herself as ready hands when the teacher in training needed them. The task that needed to be done were small, confirm or deny volunteer's and venders, officially mark down which booth when where in the light blue music section of the Festival, and order any equipment that Neráida was in charged of. It was the last task that became the root of their problems.

The day was going well, Emma and Leroy were actually doing something, counting and packing the candles. Mary Margaret didn't care that it was the same thing that she yelled at them to do until she was blue in the face, baby steps she reminded herself baby steps. Tink was off to find the other orchestra and other musical groups to mark down where they want to go and report back to them when she was done. Nova was assigned the simple task of confirming orders. That is where it all went wrong.

Around five they decided to call it a day, it left an hour or so for homework before dinner. They were almost done, the candles were packed and ready to transport, and by tomorrow Neráida would have the official placement of all the booths and give all the groups a copy of the layout. When they were ready to leave when a guy came in with two large blue tanks in front of him.

"Can I help you sir?" the man set the tanks down and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his inner jacket pocket.

"Yeah my boss told me to deliver this order of helium tanks," Neráida read and reread the paper, felling a little faint as she did.

"H-how many tanks of helium?" he laughed then walked off, leaving the tanks behind. "Nova," the curly brunet teen was still packing her bag, seemingly oblivious to what just happened. "What did you do?"

"I swear I just did what you ask me to do and confirm the order that's all."

"You ordered how many tanks of helium?"

"I-i meant to order twelve," Neráida placed the paper in front of the teen, her finger on a certain line.

"You ordered twelve dozen," the same man brought in another set of tanks, making a total of six blue tanks. "Return them," the teen started to shake and her eyes went shiny with unshed tears.

"There are no refunds."

"We needed that money you knew that. You know how he feels about us. Fix it Nova," Neráida walked out her posture harder and tense. Nova completely broke down when the older reddish brunet left, tears streaming down her cheeks. Leroy hesitated for a moment before approaching the crying girl, standing next to her with hand in his jacket pocket.

"Hey what's the problem?" Nova ran a finger under her eyes, a salt water tear rolled down the slender appendage.

"The problem is I'm an idiot. We get a yearly stipend, and its all carefully budged except for the part where I spent it all. On helium. And now I cannot pay the competition fees."

"You'll make it up when you get your next stipend."

"Which isn't until next month. The fees are due next week. And the only income that we have are these candles."

"How many do you need to sell?"

"Like, a thousand."

"How many did you sell last year?"

"Forty-two."

"Can't you ask for a break?"

"No. The music department has been having a rough couple of years and if we miss even one competition we will be disband, and several of us are here on music scholarships and we would have to leave Storybrooke Academy."

"No you won't. You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn't have me. This year we are going to sell all of them," Tink and Emma who were less than interested in the conversation, snapped their heads up in shock and disbelief.

"Wow Leroy. You are my hero," Nova walked out of the room in true Nova fashion. That left Leroy looking to the side with a bashful smile that faded when he saw the murdering look that the two remaining teen girls were sending his way. Mar Margaret came back, drying her hands off with a white paper towel. She stopped dead in her tracks when the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up in attention. What she saw confused her to no end.

"What did I miss?" she was answered with silence and Leroy rushed passed her and he fled the classroom with shoulder hunched. It was official this Miner's Day was going to be anything but traditional.

Saturday was the day of the Miner's Festival and the small candle booth crew set up shop near the volunteer center. Besides the booth, they were also in charge of hanging the banners and lights, something that Leroy showed his worth in by getting the lights to work. Mary Margaret and Neráida broke the six teens in teams of two, rotating them every few hours.

Leroy and Emma were on the first shift, they basically were in charge of setting everything up before they were relieved by Tink and Nova but the only male team member all but kicked out the dirty blonde teen. The two blonde's shrugged it off and decided to explore the rest of the Festival. The Festival almost reminded Emma of a farmers market in a town she stayed at once, there was homemade food like caramel corn and hand dipped candy apples. The smell of drool worthy smoked barbeque wafted in the air. Tink looked at the booth that was selling the hand dipped candy apples and scoffed.

"What?"

"I never thought I see the day that Regina Mills would let someone else run her apple booth," Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? What's so special about the apple booth?" Tink rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breast.

"You don't know Regina. Besides politics she all but breaths apples. She makes them out of these apples that she grows herself apparently," she got closer to the other blonde and whispered. "I think they are filled with poison or something like that because they are way too sweet for home grown apples."

"Okay," Emma shrugged off the whole 'poison apple' thing and went her separate way as Tink headed back to the candle booth. Emma took the free time to wonder aimlessly, not having anywhere to go. She found herself a few feet away from the festival and at the stables, at least that's what it said on the wooden sign. A mix of hay and wood chips crunched under her feet and the nay of horses was the only sound. What she saw when she rounded the corner shocked her.

Dressed in brown ridding pants tucked into brown leather books and a light blue ridding jacket with a white scarf, was Regina Mills leading a large light brown stallion. The student president tied the large beast to a near by fence and turned to one of the open stalls, the few ones that had a saddle resting on top of the door. After she reached into one of the pouches Regina turned her amber eyes to Emma.

"What do you want Ms. Swan?" she walked back to the horse and started to run a brown soft wooden brush threw its short hair.

"Nothing. I was just worried you know I risked life and limb and you all but vanished in thin air," the dark hair brunet turned back to face the blonde, with a deadly look in her eyes.

"What you think that saving my life once gives you this right to know my every movement? I don't report to you or anyone for that matter Ms. Swan," Emma held up her hands in surrender.

"Look I am sorry if I came off that way I was just concern that's all," she scratched the back of her head and kicked a random patch of dirt. The clock chimed the hour, signaling the up coming shift change. "I have to go. See you later Regina."

"Ms. Swan," Regina nodded her head once and turned back to her previous task. For some reason or another both teens felt better then they had in weeks.

When Emma arrived back to the candle booth, the once peaceful stand was in utter chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other, Tink at Leroy, Leroy at Tink, and Mary Margaret at the both of them.

"Hey!" they all turned at look at her, it was the first time she saw Mary Margaret look this frazzled. "What gives?"

"This is all Leroy's fault!" Tink yelled, her tan skin was starting to go pink. "He told Nova that we sold all of these blasted candles when we barely sold a whole box. And now he is panicking because he lied to her!"

"You did what?" Nova's cheerful expression changed to the same pain filled one that she had when Neráida yelled at her about miss ordering the amount of helium tanks, but it was worse, more hurtful then the last one. "Leroy?" the boy adverted his eyes.

"I am sorry Nova," the curly hair brunet turned on her heel and walked away, tears sliding down her cheeks. Tink turned back to Leroy, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"See what you did Leroy? You made her cry," the two teens started to fight again, this time louder than before. Well, this day just started to go down hill.

The sun started to set and the lights that Leroy painstakingly strung and fixed started to flicker on in soft white light. The candle booth has made little progress in selling candles, having only broken last years record by two. Though the Festival would go on till around eight, the stands that were ran by Storybrooke Academy students closed around seven to give students some time to enjoy the Festival.

It was around seven fifty, giving Leroy no time to fulfill his promise to the sweet nature Nova. There was only one thing to do and that was to change peoples opinion from want to need. So with a pick ax that he took from the shed, he struck the fuse box that supplied electricity to not just the light but electricity to the main square of town.

To say his plan worked was an understatement, those candles flew faster then they ever had before, selling out in five minutes flat. The music department was saved, at least for this year.

With a candle in one hand and a caramel apple in the other, Emma went back to the stables to see if Regina would enjoy the sickly sweet treat or at least company of the human variety. Apparently she wasn't the only one with the same idea for when she rounded the corner the dark hair brunet hand her arms around a boy around their age with short brown hair. He whispered something to her then lifted her head up by her chin to kiss her.

A pang of anger and jealousy shoot threw Emma's heart, making it feel as though it was twisting inside her chest with every beat. Fingernails dug into warm wax and when the class president moved her arms from the boys wait to his neck, effectively pressing him more into her, she dropped both the candle and the apple and ran as though her life depended on it. Her lungs tightened in her chest with every shaky breath she took, she felt like she was being suffocated. The tree's were dark due to the lack of bright light, it was perfect cover for someone who wanted to disappear for a moment or two, and it looked like she was not alone in that department.

"Tink?"

With the last empty cardboard box cleared out, it officially freed the four teens to use the remaining hour or so to do as they pleased. Nova skipped away dragging a love struck Leroy behind her. Emma all but vanished without a trace mumbling something about apples. Mary Margaret went off with Ms. Lucas, happily chattering away. That left Neráida and Tink by themselves, alone, the only light was a single lit candle that sat on the wooden surface of the booth. For Tink it was about ten times worse than being alone in one of the private preforming art rooms. But at the same time she wouldn't want it any other way.

"How is it coming along Tink?" the dirty blonde teen tilted her head slightly.

"Hows what coming along?" the older woman laughed lightly, the sound soft and sweet like a note on the piano.

"Your playing silly. I know we stopped seeing each other every Thursday but I still like hearing about your progress."

"Oh its um... great. Really great actually."

"That's wonderful. Have you founded it yet?" the reddish brunet tucked a loose strain of hair behind her ear and met the teen's dark brown eyes dead. "Your muse?" Tink gulped just as a lump formed at the base of her throat and her hands started to shake.

"Yes I have thank you," she ran away then in a burst of energy that she had no idea where it came from, leave the baffled teacher in training behind her. She ran as far as her legs would carry her, swerving now and again to avoid bumping into other people. She stopped behind a darken tree, her heart finally able to catch up with her. It was surprisingly quite being behind the large plant and it allowed Tink to stop and get her thoughts in order, god did she just acted like an idiot?

"Tink?" the dirty blonde lifted her head from where it was resting against the rough bark.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" the curly blonde approached her, hands shoved in red leather pockets.

"I can ask you the same thing," Emma watched the other girls face drop and turned slightly away. "But I guess you don't want to talk about it huh?"

"Not really."

"Yeah me either," she joined the other girl, her back against the rough bark. There was a silence that fell between the two girls, the noise of the Festival behind them, as though it was farther away then it was. "Life sucks sometimes Tink."

"Yeah it does," she took a deep breath, it was the first time it actually felt cleansing. "But if it didn't then there wouldn't be something to fight against," this caused the leather clad blonde to laugh for some reason.

"God who are you Mulan?" Tink joined the other girl in her laughter this time. It felt good, more so then they realized. The clock sounded eight times and a new sound started as the end of Miner's day Festival signaled its end. "Come on lets get out of here," the two girls walked home side by side in a kinship that was deeper then either of them realized.

**A/N: food for thought Zwerg means dwarf in German. Also dialogue and some of the plot are not mine and ****belong to _Once Upon A Time _and it's writers.**


	10. Stuffed Turkey With a Side of Awkward

Starting from the weekend of the Miner's Festival to the 1 of December, Storybrooke Academy was all but lifeless besides the occasional guard that would roam the grounds now and again. Saturday started the trickling flow of students that left the grounds, either on their own, with their parents, or by bus that Storybrooke Academy provided to the train station and airport in the neighboring town. By Monday the majority of the schools population, student and faculty, were gone. So that was why you could find the occupants of Storybrooke Academy's smallest dorm packing their things, and that was how two certain Mills women found them.

Cora picked up her crabby daughter at her dorm, the brunet teen only uncrossing her arms twice, once when she placed her suitcases in the trunk and another when she buckled her seat belt, and then drove to unknown chaos that was Neverland. The door was wide open, an unending wave of bodies, one would come in another would come out like a revolving door. A beige ford country squire and a yellow Volkswagen beetle were parked next to each other, the trunks wide open. Mary Margaret's lips were moving a mile a minute as she carried two suitcases to the ford. She looked over the open trunk door and smiled at her in a way that Cora was starting to associate with Mary Margaret. The head mistress got out of the car to meet the teacher half way.

"Cora, to what do I owe this visit?" feeling a little bold, Mary Margaret kissed the round part of the light brunet's cheek, making the older woman blush lightly.

"I was just curious as to what your thanksgiving plans were?"

"Ms. Lucas was kind enough to take in not only the girls but myself as well," Cora's smile dipped a little, an action that would usually go unnoticed by most people but not Mary Margaret. "Oh no did you already make plans? Oh my god I'm sorry Cora."

"No, its quite alright Mary Margaret. It was more like wishful thinking on my part, but I don't want to interrupt plans with your girls," she took a brief, tucking a section of light brown hair behind one ear. "So, it would be you, Ms. Lucas, Ruby, Emma, and who else? I swore you told me a few other names but I'm drawing blanks."

"Tink and Mulan but only Tink is joining us. Mulan got a letter a few days ago and she has to go back home. Hence the chaos that you are witnessing," the trunk door to the yellow beetle slammed shut and the two women shared an unspoken nod, Mary Margaret left to see what Emma wanted. With what every approval that the blonde teen received from her dorm supervisor, she along with Ruby and Mulan got into the yellow vehicle and drove off in a thin cloud of dust. When the dust settled Cora could see that Mary Margaret was talking to Ms. Lucas, the two sharing secrete looks and a smiles that were sent her way. With a squeeze to her arm, the short hair teacher all but hopped down the steps and placed herself squarely in front of the questioning headmistress. A toothily grin graced her face. "I have good news!"

"Oh? Do tell," for a reason that she could not explain completely, Cora's chest swelled with warmth as she watch the younger woman all but bounce with excitement.

"How would you, and Regina, like to spend Thanksgiving with us?" Cora rolled her eyes as the teachers smile turned from a smile to a pout that reminded her of a puppy.

"With a face like that how can I say no?" the elder women scrunched her shoulders at the squeal that came out of the teachers mouth. Then the teacher did something that was almost unspeakable to anyone who knew Cora; Mary Margaret hugged her. The head mistress was taken back but relaxed and gave the other woman a genuine one arm hug.

"Great I will call and give you the address unless you have it already."

"I know I have it some where but it couldn't hurt," Cora turned her left wrist out so that she could read the face of her watch. "I have to get going, long drive a head of me."

"Oh, where are you going? If you don't mind me prying."

"Albany, normally I would fly but my faith in rental cars and taxis is limited at the moment so I will risk life, and my Benz, and drive this year to the biannual meeting with the board review, they make it sound like some big thing but all it is really is some boring rubber chicken dinner with old geezers talking about politics. Trust me when I say that half way though it I want to stab myself in the neck with my fork."

"Well, even though it doesn't sound pleasant, I hope that your drive up there goes smoothly."

"Thank you Mary Margaret," this time it was Cora who'd kissed Mary Margaret near the corner of her jaw just grazing the ear lobe. The two women parted and Cora got back behind the wheel of the black vehicle, leaving behind the small wooden cabin that was masked behind brilliant shades of red and gold. When Cora looked at her daughter next to her, the scowl that was on plump lips deepened, she was afraid that the teens face was going to freeze that way permanently if she kept it up.

The Lucas estate was no bigger than Neverland, in fact it was smaller, but the small wooden house was filled with warmth and carried the light pleasant smell of pine. Ms. Lucas let in her two guest that accompanied her to the house, bringing a green duffel bag in with her.

"Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much but its home. The kitchen is to the left and the bedrooms are just down the hall there," she pointed to the narrow hallway that was next to the small living room space. "You have to be careful the only full bathroom is that way as well so watch out for opening doors and lock the other door, I know I don't have to explain why."

"Its perfect thank you Ms. Lucas," Mary Margaret and Tink brought in the remaining suitcases, the teen taking back the green duffel from the elder lady.

"I'll let you two settle in and I'll fix us a little bite to eat," Ms. Lucas rounded the corner, effectively leaving the other two women to her own devices. The Lucas home was modest, both Ruby's and the elder Lucas' bedrooms were exactly identical, except that Ms. Lucas had a queen bed while Ruby had a twin. In addition to the bed, which had an interesting red blanket draped across it, there were two inflated mattresses on each side of the small bed.

When Mary Margaret set her small suitcase on the wooden chair that sat in the far corner of the room, the teacher joined the older woman in the kitchen. Ms. Lucas was preparing small plates of grilled chicken sandwiches.

"Do you need any help with those Ms. Lucas?"

"No dear I have it under control," the warm smile that the older woman greeted her when she stepped into the kitchen, changed to a classic cat that ate the cannery grin.

"What?" Ms. Lucas finished up the last of the sandwiches and dried her hands on a wash cloth that was folded next to the stainless steel sink.

"I notice that you all but ran back to Cora when I told asked you to ask her to thanksgiving. What was her answer by the way?"

"She," Mary Margaret released a dry cough that irritated her even dryer throat. "She said yes."

"That's great. Now enough formalities I want you to be honest are you and Cora..." the older woman let the sentence trail off, obviously she did not want to jump to any conclusions.

"Cora and I... what?"

"I may be old Mary Margaret but not blind. I saw the way Cora blushed and when you hugged her. In my years I have never seen Cora return physical displays of affection. Hell the other administrators used to call her the Queen of Hearts for the way she can break hearts and run you around to a point that you felt like you lost your head. And lets not mention the fact that you came home from your 'just a dinner with a college' in the wee hours of the morning," the teachers jaw went slack and her lips moved soundlessly.

"I...I... uh... we," Ms. Lucas placed a hand on the stumbling woman's arm.

"Relax Mary Margaret, I'm not judging you."

"I don't know," Ms. Lucas sent an encouraging look the teachers way. "I mean we had dinner twice but I don't know if you call them dates. Yes, the last one ended... very unusual... but that doesn't mean anything right?"

"Depends how did the night end hm?" a dark pink blush spread on snow white cheeks. "You two didn't... what's the word that the kids use these days... oh that's right go all the way?"

"She wanted to, and so did I! But when things started to get heated she changed her mind but let me stay either way. So in the morning I left before she woke up but I made her pancakes, by accident, I was in weekend mode."

"Interesting," Ms. Lucas looked to the side for a moment, her left pointer and middle finger tapping against the counter top. It was clear where Ruby got some of her traits for the teen would have when she was in deep thought.

"What is it?" the older woman rubbed the back of her neck and bit the side of her lip. It was clear that whatever she was trying to say.

"I don't want you to think that I am telling you this because I'm trying to affect your opinion of Cora but there is another reason why she was called the Queen of Hearts," the older woman paused but the teacher encouraged her to continue. "Cora is, what you call, a player in a way. She was notorious for going on dates, with both men and women, and out of the blue she would dump them with no reason. Now I have no idea what her love or dating life is like first hand, that secretary of hers cannot keep her mouth shut, so don't take my word for it Mary Margaret, if you feel as though being with her is right then don't let anything stop you," Mary Margaret looked at the older woman, support clear on her face.

"Thank you Ms. Lucas," the door opened up and the energetic voice of Ruby filled the house along with the sound of two heavy footsteps. With the private moment broken, life went on as normal.

Tuesday and Wednesday came and went with little variation, but Thursday was a whole other story. Preparation for the incoming dinner began bright and early with Ms. Lucas hard at work in her small kitchen. She stepped aside for only a moment so that Mary Margaret could make breakfast for the girls before the teacher pitched a hand in the elder Lucas' Thanksgiving preparation. Around noon Mary Margaret chased the three complaining couch potatoes out the back door. Break or not, Mary Margaret made it her mission that the girls got at least on hour out doors, weather permitting of course.

Before the girls could express their contempt of being thrown out, Dr. Hopper, with his signature black wooden hook handle umbrella on one arm, and Pongo came down the street, the Dalmatian barking happily. For as long as Ruby could remember Dr. Hopper has always joined them for Thanksgiving, and even though this year was anything but traditional, the ginger doctor and his k-9 were more than welcomed. The girls welcomed the doctor before he went inside, leaving the black spotted dog to play with the three teenage girls.

Pongo found a random stick that has fallen off one of threes that were at each end of the small wooden house and dropped at the feet of the teenagers girls, stretching his lean frame so that his behind was high in the air, tail wagging happily in the air. Ruby smiled and picked up the stick that the dog dropped and threw it causing the dog to run for it, barking as he ran. They did that a few times until Pongo stopped running back to the girls with the stick, instead he made the girls chase him. Soon all three girls were chasing the spotted dog in vain. When they rounded the corner Tink lost her footing which caused her to knock down Ruby to the ground with a hard '_thud_'. Their sudden body road block made Emma trip over them inciting a small yelp of pain from all three girls. Ruby growled and blew her bangs out of her face with a huff.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor and, oh I don't know, maybe get off me!" Emma rolled off Tink, her denim clad bottom meeting the damp grass. Tink followed suit and crawled off her friend, knees tucked underneath her. Now free of the combined pressed weight of her roommates, Ruby rolled to her side, and what she saw when she did shocked her. "Ah hell."

"What is it?" Emma and Tink helped their red loving roommate from the ground, the brunet rubbing one circle.

"It's them," it was said no louder than a whisper but the sneer was evident. In front of them was a familiar black Mercedes Benz.

The silence was starting to get to her. Ever since Cora picked up her daughter from her dorm Regina hasn't spoken a word to her, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"What has gotten into you Regina. Are you that upset about spending Thanksgiving with your own mother?"

"Yes. I have already made plans to spend the break with Kathryn and then, out of blue, you tell me that we are spending the break together. So when you told me this, I being the naïve person that I am when it comes to you, thought that you want to spend it just the two of us but no. First you take me Albany to stick me in the hotel room while your at that dinner. And now you're telling me that we are spending Thanksgiving with the Lucas'. So I'm sorry that my mood is not up to your standards Mother," Cora took a deep breath, finger taping the steering wheel. It was going to be a long night.

She had no idea what to say when the invitation was extended to her but when she looked at pleading brown eyes she did not hesitate to say yes. Which was why you could find one Neráida Superior and Nova Astrix walking the side walk to the house own by one Ms. Lucas to enjoy Thanksgiving. It would be interesting, and if she was honest a little frighten, to see how this evening would turn out. The second that she knocked on the Lucas' door she, and Nova, were welcomed with a warm smile and a small friendly hug.

The house was warm with the salivating sent of turkey and nutmeg in the air. Ms. Lucas was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the evening meal, the other adults hanging just outside to keep her in the loop. She looked up from where she was mixing in the final bit of celery into the stuffing at Mary Margaret. The teacher has not left Cora's side ever since the headmistress joined them, and Cora was clearly enjoying the private attention that the young woman was giving her. They were freely conversing with Archie and Neráida when she joined them. The girls were in the living room, according to Nova they were playing a board game, _Monopoly _was what she said, at least that's what Ms. Lucas thought she said. Nova was a sweet girl, but it was hard to understand her when she talked a mile a minute, and that was saying something. Living with Ruby you learned to understand fast talk but Nova was another story. But there was nothing that Ms. Lucas would change.

After enjoying the turkey dinner that was the fruits of Ms. Lucas hard labor with a bottle of wine that Cora brought over for the adults, apple cider for the kids. Everyone, minus Regina, enjoyed a slice of home made pumpkin pie that Dr. Hopper brought over with fresh whip cream. Emma, not being a big pumpkin pie person, finished the extra small slice that she was given and joined the class president in the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"The party's back there," Emma pointed with her thumb over her shoulder.

"I know but I guess you can say that I'm all partied out," Emma indicated the free spot that was next to the dark brunet, silently asking if she could join her. Regina gave her a small nod and she joined her but gave the class president some space.

"Do you want some pie I can bring you some?"

"No, no thank you Ms. Swan I'm not a big pumpkin fan."

"Yeah neither am I," an awkward pause fell on them, with Emma clapping her thumbs together. "So," she looked at Regina expecting to see a face filled with annoyance, but the class president was eerily calm. "Are you having a good time?"

"Surprisingly Ms. Swan I am," the smile that was on plump lips could almost be described as shy, it looked good on the dark brunet. "I especially enjoyed defeating you in _Monopoly."_

_"_Ha ha ha, you're so funny Madam President," the two girls shared a quick laugh, and Emma found Regina's laugh heart warming. It was light but had this distinct chuckle like quality to it. "You know I've been meaning you to ask you something."

"And what is that Ms. Swan?"

"Could you stop calling me Ms. Swan? I get that it's your thing, calling everyone by their last name, but it kind of bums me out. I'm just plain old Emma I don't need any special wrapping. A simple Emma would do."

"Fine I can do that... Emma," the sound of her name coming from the dark brunet sent an involuntary chill down her spine that left a buzzing after effect, the feeling was quickly becoming intoxicating. Mary Margaret and Cora came in then, the two adults whispering about something.

"Get your things Regina we are leaving soon. We are going to take Ms. Superior and Nova home alright?"

"That's fine mother," before Regina could retrieve her long black from the closet, Emma had already had the coat in her hands. "Thank you Ms... Emma," the blonde smiled and opened the coat for the dark brunet. Regina shrugged on the coat, relishing in the light brush of the blonde's fingertips on the fine hairs of her neck. Cora, along with the other leaving guest were already heading out the door. "I bid you goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight to you as well Regina. Drive safe," she left then, the door closing with a wave of cold air.

It was torture, pure unadulterated torture, it was like as though someone was rubbing it in her face with sand paper. The were like magnets, if separated for to long they would collide back with a strong force. When Neráida and Nova walked into the house in matching dark blue ponchos with big black buttons, the teacher in training sent a smile Tink's way. Nova bounced her way to her fellow orchestra member and gave her a bone crushing hug. Tink led Nova to the living room, where the curly brunet played bank teller for their game of _Monopoly _while Neráida joined the other adults, the two sharing one last look.

At dinner they sat directly across from each other, Nova sat next to Tink, mouth moving nonstop. After dinner Tink volunteered to clean the dishes, she just didn't know the Neráida offered to wrap up the leftovers. They did their separate tasks silently, blood pounded loudly in Tink's years.

"Tink."

"Yes?" the blonde placed finished drying off the plate that was in her hands, placing it with the others.

"I want to talk to you about something you said at the Miner's Day Festival."

"Okay," the reddish brunet walked over to where the teen stood in front of the sink, opening the over head cabinets to put away the newly cleaned dishes.

"You said that you found your muse, I'm glad that you did but if you do not mind me asking. Who, or what, has become your muse?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you about my muse."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you about it I am afraid that it would not be my muse any more," tears started to sting the back of her eyes. "I have to go," Tink rushed out of the kitchen, leaving behind a confused Neráida in her wake.

"The wine was absolutely lovely Cora."

"Thank you Dr. Hooper, I enjoyed the pumpkin pie."

"Thank you Cora I made it myself with a secret ingredient," he said with a wink.

"Is it cinnamon?" Dr. Hopper looked at the teacher in shock. "What? I'm sorry but for some reason I could always taste cinnamon."

"Its alright Mary Margaret I knew that eventually I was going to be found out," Dr. Hopper looked at his watch. "Oh dear I didn't know it was getting late I must get going," he went over to Ms. Lucas and gave the older woman a hug. "As always Ms. Lucas it was all wonderful."

"Thank you Archie."

"Cora, Mary Margaret it was a pleasure. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Dr. Hopper," the ginger man nodded and whistled for Pongo, who was curled asleep on the arm chair, and then they left. "I am afraid I have to follow Dr. Hopper," Neráida came in, she looked like as though she was a million miles away. "Ms. Superior."

"Yes?" her voice was soft, clearly she has not come back completely. The young woman took a deep breath and with her old voice said. "Yes Mrs. Mills?"

"Please call me Cora were not in school. I was wondering if you and Nova would like a ride back home? I believe it is too dark and a little on the chilly side for walking."

"Thank you for the offer Cora, I will tell Nova immediately," she left to go find the teen girl. "Mary Margaret would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Walk me out?" the teacher nodded and they walked to the door side by side. "Can I ask you something Mary Margaret?"

"Of course you can but you might not like the answer."

"Do you enjoy the theater?" the teacher shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't say yay or nay, I've never been the theater is a little out of my price range."

"Well, I know there is a wonderful play being shown in Boston and I would very much like your company."

"I would be honored to accompany you Cora."

"Excellent I will see you then," the older woman shrugged on her coat and with one last look at Mary Margaret she whispered. "Goodnight Mary Margaret."

"Goodnight to you as well Cora," the teacher waved the quartet off before closing and locking the door. She went back inside and announced that it was bed time, which earned her a chores of groans but little resistance. She bid the girls goodnight before retiring to her own room, and dressed for bed. Looking at herself in the mirror she made a silent vow to herself, that no matter what she would not let others affect her judgment of Cora, only her owns, and she would do what she could to make sure that was the only opinion she took in was her own. But like with everything else in life she knew it was easier said then done.

**I know I'm a day late but I will make sure that never happens again.**


	11. Siama Amiche?

Cora called a few days later about the date for the theater in Boston the Saturday before school started again. Mary Margaret confirmed the date, so long as she could find a "proper supervisor" for the Tink and Emma, the word babysitter earned her a twin set of glares with matching scowls. Ms. Lucas had no problem in watching the girls, she even offered to watch Regina but Cora declined saying the teen demanded some much needed alone time. So on Saturday Cora picked up the English teacher at two o'clock on the dot in a familiar black Benz, greeting everyone with her could-be-political-or-friendly smile, and the two woman faced the four hour drive ahead of them.

It was just after six when the black Benz rolled into Boston's city limits, the sky was rapidly getting darker. Cora pulled the car in front of a small French restaurant with large open windows, flooding the area with soft moonlight. In true Cora fashion, she ordered a rich bottle of wine that matched perfectly with their meals. After dinner they decided to walk to the theater, the weather was surprisingly mild given that it was almost December.

The theater house was small but elegant. Tall Greek marble columns that flickered now and again from the golden trims. The ceiling was painted elegantly in rich shades of blues and purples. The seats were made out of soft red velvet, the small fibers tickled the teachers back even threw clothing. The play was in Italian, but Mary Margaret didn't mind, she just watched Cora instead.

When it came to emotions Cora was very private, to a point where she was almost comes off as stand offish but at the moment she was an open book. Even though the play was in a language that Mary Margaret did not understand she knew what was going on just by watching Cora. When the actors did something funny the older woman gave out a light chuckle and rose red painted lips spread into a soft smile. When it turned sad milk chocolate eyes shimmered with unshed tears and plump lips quivered a little. Most of the time Cora would just watch with quizzical look, head tilted just ever so, fingers playing with the gold necklace she wore. But if you ask her Mary Margaret couldn't tell you what happened in the play to save her life.

When they left the air had cooled several degrees, making the teacher shiver. She only wore a cardigan for her winter coat was back at school, she didn't think she need it. The head mistress watch the young woman give off a rather violent shiver as a cold gust of wind blew past them. The older woman undid the sliver clasps on her coat and placed one side over the short hair woman's shoulders, effectively bringing the two women together. Mary Margaret looked from the coat that was around her shoulder to Cora who gave her a soft smile. Her baffled look dissolved to a soft expression and she leaned into the warmth that the older woman supplied her with. Cora wrapped one of her arms around the teachers waist, leather fingertips rubbing the seams.

"Did you enjoy the play Mary Margaret?" the teacher snapped out the haze that was starting to cloud her mind.

"Hm? The play? Oh the play! To be perfectly honest with you Cora I didn't understand all of it. I'm kind of Italian idiot."

"My apologies I sometimes forget that not everyone knows the same things that I do."

"Its alright Cora if Italian is a part of you I should learn at least something from it. How did you learn Italian by the way?"

"From my mother. She was a daughter of an immigrant merchant and seamstress. She would sing to me when I was little and when my father was gone she would speak in nothing but Italian which is how I picked it up. She died when I was ten."

"Oh I'm sorry, my mother is dead as well," Mary Margaret looked down for a moment and played with the edge of Cora's coat. "Do you... do you know any other languages?"

"Not really. I know some Spanish but that's only because Henry, my ex-husband, spoke it. That is where Regina got most of her traits I'm afraid."

"I'm sure that's not true," they made it to the car but Cora made no move to unlock it.

"You know Mary Margaret," the arm that was the teachers waist resumed it's tracing the other woman's waist. "Its late and it's a four hour drive to Storybrooke. How about we," the hand made its way to the teacher's spine, fingertips pressing in a way that set waves of pleasure through the teacher's body. "Get a room for the night," Cora placed a hand on one of Mary Margaret's soft white cheeks. "And we drive back tomorrow," the head mistress leaned down and placed a kiss at the corner of the young woman's lips. "Would you be okay with that Mary Margaret?" her voice was hushed and warm breath tickled the teachers ear.

"I would very much be okay with that Cora," with that the teacher captured Cora's plumb bottom lip between her thin ones and held it captive for a few moments before releasing it with a light '_smack_'. The older woman indulged in a few moments in being close proximity before she reluctantly pulled away.

"Excuse me while I make a phone call Mary Margaret," the short hair woman nodded and let the other woman do what she had to.

(**This next section will contain M rated material read at your own risk**)

The moment the door closed behind her she found herself pinned against the stark white surface with the emergency plan digging into her back. A set of lips crashed against hers in a brushing force and a tongue made its way into her mouth tangling with hers. One by one the buttons on her cardigan came undone under skillful fingers until the garment was free to slide off her shoulders to create a pool at her feet. With hands on her hips Cora led her deeper into the room while she untucked the glossy royal blue v neck blouse the older woman wore. When they broke apart to breath, Mary Margaret took the opportunity to pull the shirt over the older woman's head to reveal a dark blue lace bra. Cora chuckled and kissed the edge of Mary Margaret's jaw to her ear.

"Unfair don't you think? But," the zipper on the back of Mary Margaret's dress opened so that Cora could push it down slim arms, her fingertips grazing the newly exposed flesh. The short hair brunet was left in a white cotton bra with matching cotton panties. "If I do that then I guess were even," Cora kissed down the teachers neck to the small hollow of woman's neck.

"I hardly call us even not until," she moved her hands to the side zipper on Cora's skirts so that the designer article could slide down tone legs. "I do that. Now were even," the older woman smirked and gently pushed the short hair woman onto the bed with a small bounce.

"Naughty," they kissed again, more softly this time but none less passionate. Starting from the neck, Cora kissed down to the younger woman's chest, kissing the top of each soft mound. The clasp to the simple white bra came undone easily under her fingers, exposing small but well rounded breast with powdery pink nipples. With delicate strokes, Cora took in one nipple between her lips, the bud hardening against her lips.

"C-Cora," the teacher moaned out as the woman lavished attention onto her breast. She watched as a light brown hair traveled down her body, leaving a trail of spine tingling electricity. The older woman kissed around the band of her underwear. Lost in the pleasure that the older woman was giving her, she didn't noticed that it stopped until she opened her eyes and her green eyes met dark chocolate brown ones. "What's wrong Cora?"

"I want you to tell me what you want Mary Margaret. Tell me where you want me to touch you how to please you," the teacher combed her finger's into light brown tresses and brought the older woman's forehead to hers.

"I want you Cora. I don't care if we do this or not just being here with you is plenty," the older woman smiled and kissed the teacher again as she slowly pushed white cotton panties down slender hips. Cora kissed one white inner thigh, taking in the light musky sent that was uniquely Mary Margaret. The more that Cora learned about the woman that was quivering underneath her the more she fell.

Mary Margaret was truly unique, a small patch of neatly trimmed dark curls in a little v sat on top of her rose pink mound. Light pink folds of flesh opened to even lighter pink insides. A small pink pearl poked out of its hood. The folds easily parted when she ran her tongue over them and the teacher gave a sharp buck when the tip flicked her clit along with the cutest moan that Cora has ever heard. She wrapped her lips around the small bud while one of her fingers teased the young woman's opening, the appendage was quickly coated in a thin layer of slick juices. The finger slipped in with ease and she started to thrust in and out slowly. The walls pulsed and quivered with every thrust and it didn't take her long to bring the teacher over the edge with a muffled scream.

What she saw when she came back up made her smile. The short hair woman wrapped her arms around a pillow, body shaking from her orgasm and a thin coat of sweat clanged to her skin. Her short black hair stuck out in different directions. Cora moved to lay down next to the disheveled woman, brushing a certain strain of hair back. The young woman smiled and abandoned the pillow in favor of wrapping herself around Cora. With on final kiss they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

An annoying muffled buzzing sound greeted Cora when she exited out of the bathroom, a fluffy white robe was around her body. When she finally tracked down where her coat landed from the night before, she took out the offending object from the inner pocket. The number that flashed onto the screen made her roll her eyes.

"It's to early to deal with you right now," the voice on the other end gave off a dry chuckle.

"Is that any way to talk to one of your board members?"

"When it's early in the morning and I don't like you then yes. You want something Malcolm spit it out."

"I friend of mine called me last night and gave me some very interesting news. He said that he saw you having dinner with another woman in Boston. When he told me this I told him he must be joking cause there is no way the esteem head mistress of Storybrooke Academy would tarnish her own schools reputation by wining and dinning a woman of all things," Cora's jaw tighten, the back of her teeth gave off this ugly scraping sound when she grounded them together.

"What does my personal life have to do with my school? In case you haven't looked at the calender lately we are on break so you have nothing to hold on me."

"Are you sure about that Cora?"

"Goodbye Malcolm," she hung up with a rather forceful snap. The nerve of that man, trying to black mail her, but Cora Mils was not going to fold not this time. She had a reason to fight and she was still peacefully asleep. As she watch Mary Margaret breath fall slow and steady a wave of despair washed over her but it faded as she watched the teacher smile in her sleep. She was not going to let people like Malcolm get to her, but for now she had two main priorities; Regina and Mary Margaret. She just hopes it stayed that way.

**Food for thought: siamo amiche means are we girlfriends in Italian.**


End file.
